Little Romitri Stories
by Lissa-Hummel-Anderson
Summary: One shots, all Romitri based. All set after Last Sacrifice (Unless stated otherwise)
1. Lost Phone

Rose loses her phone DPOV

* * *

><p>"Later Belikov" I nodded and began walking towards me and Roses apartment. We had been living together for just over 9 months now and we had been together (officially) for almost a year. I was going to surprise her by coming home early, Christian had ordered me to take the evening off and spend time with Rose, an order I would gladly follow. Once I got to the door I quietly put my key in the lock and opened the door, I wasn't expecting the sight that met my eyes. It was a mess the table was on its side, the couch cushions were scattered all over the room and there were books and DVD everywhere.<p>

"Rose" I called out

"Bedroom" She yelled back, she sounded frustrated. I headed towards our bedroom and found her standing in the middle of the room surrounded by pillows, duvets, books, our laptops and clothes that had all been thrown on the floor.

"Did a Strigoi attack while I was out?" She turned her head and shot me a Hathaway death glare.

"Not funny" I stepped over various items on the floor and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Roza what's wrong?"

"My phone, I can't find it anywhere"

"Your phone?" I glanced around the trashed room then back at her "You tore our home apart for your phone?" She pulled away from me.

"Dimitri, you know how important my phone is. They call me on it if I'm not there and a Strigoi attacks. If I don't have my phone Lissa is vulnerable" She was so stressed, it made me wonder how long she had been searching.

"Calm down, Have you tried calling it?"

"It's dead"

"Well have you looked in your bag or you jacket pockets? That's where you usually find it"

"That was the first place I looked"

"Under the bed, you know it sometimes falls off the bedside table"

"Checked there, I'm telling you I have looked everywhere, it's gone" I looked around again and then pulled Rose in to hug

"You need to relax, you're too worked up about this" I felt her take a deep breath "How long have you been looking?"

"I don't know at least 4 hours" No wonder she was stressed,

"There is no way you are going to find it in this mess, how about we tidy up then look again without destroying the house, hmm?"

"But" she looked up at me

"But nothing, come on" I was about to let her go when she said

"But I was the one that got the house in this state; I should be the one to clean it up" Wow,

"Who are you and what have you done with my Roza?" she looked confused "My Roza would never offer to clear up mess without help even if it is her own"

"You have been working all day, it's not fair for me to ask you to come home and tidy up after me"

"You didn't ask, I offered" It wasn't just the phone that was upsetting her there was something else I just didn't know what "Come on, let's get to work" we both began to organize the clutter in the bedroom and once that was done we moved on to the living room. I watched Rose as we worked she was still clearly worked up. "Rose?"

"Hmm"

"Are you alright? You seem tense"

"I'm fine" she said almost defensively

"Honestly?" I put my hand on hers, stopping her from picking up the DVDs. "Roza" She looked up at me "You can tell me"

"It's nothing, it's just…" she trailed off

"Just" I prompted

"It's just my mum promised she would call today and she's gonna think I'm ignoring her call" Now it made sense. Rose and Janine had started to talk to each other again a few months ago and although Rose would never admit it she desperately wanted to have a good relationship with her mother.

"Janine won't think that, she will think you're working"

"I have my phone on when I'm working remember" I looked more closely at her now, as I looked at her eyes and cheeks there was evidence that she had been crying, I held her

"Roza, I promise you she won't think that you are ignoring her" I could feel her slowly starting to relax in my arms "If you want to you can use my phone to call her, okay?" She nodded in to my chest

"I just don't want to ruin things between me and her again, she had a hard enough time getting over me and you being together"

"Yes I know" It would be an understatement to say that Janine had been absolutely furious when she found out about me and Rose. She had done everything in her power to separate us but in the end she saw that we truly love each other, it had taken her a while but when she finally calmed down her and Rose started to patch up their relationship. "Roza you're not going to ruin anything, everything's going to be alright, you'll see" she nodded again

"I love you Comrade" I smiled at the use of my nickname; it was hard to believe that I had once hated it.

"I love you too Roza" She pulled away

"This mess wont tidy itself" my smile widened in to a grin

"Let's do this" We had the living room back in order in 10 minutes when we were done I turned to my girlfriend "Do you want my phone? Or do you want a coffee first?"

"Coffee then phone, please"

"You sit down then"

"You sure you don't want me to make it?"

"Positive" She smiled and sat down on the couch while I walked out to the kitchen. As I turned around to open the cupboard something shiny on the side caught my eye, I walked over and moved the cups in front of it out of the way I looked again and nearly laughed at what I saw.

"Rose"

"Yea"

"Come here a minute"

"Why?"

"Just come here"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I could hear her voice getting closer "What?" She asked as she entered the room

"Rose, what is this" I held up what I had found

"My phone" she ran over, I handed it to her "Where did you find it?"

"Right here on the kitchen side"

"Oh my god it wasn't"

"It was" I watched as her face when red from embarrassment "Oh Roza what am I going to do with you"

"Kiss me?"

"I could do tha…" I was cut off as she pressed her lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. It was perfect moments like that I know I would remember forever. She pulled away from me

"I gotta go put this on charge, love you" She ran out of the room

"Love you too" I chuckled and continued making the coffee. When I came in to the living room with both our coffees I found Rose sitting on the couch with her book

"What are you reading?" I placed her coffee on the table and sat down next to her

"The fault in our stars, Lissa recommended it to me" she picked up her coffee "Thanks"

"You're welcome my love" I picked up my book and we sat reading in silence until Roses phone started ringing. I watched as she answered it

"Hello" She put her book down "Hey mum" Rose stood up and unplugged her phone from the charger "Yea I'm good, how are you?" then she mouthed to me 'Going in to the bedroom, I will come back when I'm finished' I nodded as he walked away "Sorry, I lost my phone" I smiled and turned my attention back to my book.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? (Yes I know the ending was rubbish) Next one is gonna be short.<p>

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	2. Nightmare

Dimitri had a nightmare Rose wakes him RPOV

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, I wasn't sure what had woken me. The room was quiet so I curled back up, closed my eyes and place my head back on the pillow, then I heard<p>

"Нет Ivan, Roza не пожалуйста, нет" My eyes flew open again

"Dimitri?" I sat up and turned around Dimitri was lying perfectly still but something wasn't right "Dimitri?" I said again slightly louder this time, I got no response. I decided it was nothing and curled back up but just as I was about to sleep I felt Dimitri move. I turned to look at him he was tossing and turning then he yelled

"НЕТ ROZA НЕТ IVAN НЕ РАЗ НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ"

"Dimitri" I shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him "Dimitri wake up"

"ROZA НЕТ IVAN МAMA НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕТ ROZA НЕТ"

"Dimitri wake up it's just a nightmare" I shook him harder "Dimitri wake up" he sat up suddenly

"HET" I put my hand on his shoulder

"It's okay it was just a nightmare" he turned to me, I had never seen so much fear in his eyes before. He pulled me in to his arms

"Roza, я думал, что ты ушел"

"It's okay you're safe it was just a nightmare"

"Roza, I thought… I…" He couldn't continue

"It's okay we're safe" He took a long deep breath then lay back down

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's fine" I also laid down and put my arms around him "Wanna talk about it?" He nodded

"We were in Russia" he took another deep breath "Ivan was still alive, I was introducing you to him. Everyone was there, My mother and sisters" he paused again "It was good, happy, then there was a Strigoi attack we tried to fight them off but then you looked at me a screamed" I noticed tears forming in his eyes "You stopped fighting and was just screaming then you were turned, everyone was turned I walked backwards and saw myself in the mirror, I looked Strigoi it's why you screamed" A tear rolled down his cheek "I was a Strigoi and it got everyone I care about killed" I wiped the tear away and turned his head to look at me

"It was just a nightmare, It's okay I'm safe, your family are safe and you are not Strigoi"

"I know but it just felt so real"

"I know" he rested his head on my shoulder and I held him close

"I love you Roza"

"I love you too comrade" I saw a hint of a smile on his lips "Come on, we have to be up in" I took a quick look at the clock "3 hours" We curled up close to each other and together we fell in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I told you it would be short, All Russian is from Google translate. I know Dimitri may be a little out of character but oh well,<p>

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	3. Not Such a Fun Night Out

Rose goes out with Adrian to catch up and have a drink at an almost exclusive Moroi club (Dhampirs discouraged from going there, normally only blood whores) Dimitri isn't happy about it BOTH POV

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"Remind me again where you're going" Dimitri asked me from the bed where he was sitting reading another western

"Out"

"Where"

"To have fun"

"That's not what I asked" He put a bookmark in and placed her book on the bedside table

"I'm going to a club, okay?" I looked in the mirror, I looked good in my knee length red and black dress and my hair down, I just had to decide on the shoes

"With who?" I had been dreading this question

"Just a friend"

"Roza" he used that amazingly soft voice and let his accent become more pronounced; Dimitri knew that had almost the same effect on me as Lissa's compulsion "What is your friends name?" his voice made me weak at the knees; I turned away from my shoe collecting to face him before saying

"Adrian, I'm going out with Adrian" Dimitri's smile dropped and his guardian mask fell in to place but there was no denying the anger in his eyes

"Why?"

"Dimitri we are trying to get back our friendship, I can assure you he has no interest in me romantically" he didn't look to convinced, I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed facing him "He is with Sydney now and he is very happy, we are nothing more than friends"

"I know Adrian's type" his mask was slipping slightly "They never settle down they may say they have one girl but they will always be looking for the next" he wasn't even attempting to hide the anger in his voice now, I stood up

"Adrian has changed, I thought you two were getting along better now" I went back to picking shoes, I was down to two pairs; Beautiful black heels from hell or gorgeous ruby red stilettos.

"We are but that doesn't mean I want you going out and getting drunk with him, god only knows what he might compel you to do"

"Enough" I looked back to him "He won't compel me to do anything and I am not getting drunk we are going to talk that's all okay" I picked up the black heels and put the stilettos away before sitting on the bed "There is no need to be jealous or worried I will be just fine" I assured him as I put on my heels

"I'm not jealous" I walked around the bed to his side

"Of course you're not" I kissed his cheek "I'm gonna have my phone on me so you can call me if you get worried okay?" He nodded

"Can you at least tell me what club you're going to?" I sighed before reluctantly answering

"Blood Moon"

"Rose" Dimitri exclaimed

"I know, I know but I wanted somewhere close to here and somewhere where there will be lots of people"

"Lots of Moroi men who would happily compel a young Dhampir woman in to doing whatever they wish" He muttered bitterly

"You know that's not going to happen" I grabbed my bag and jacket "I have a high resistance to compulsion and if any one tries anything I will beat the crap put of them okay?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before picking up my keys and turning to leave "I will be back before one thirty and I have my keys so lock up before you go to bed" I could practically feel his sadness behind me "Oh and Dimitri" I turned to see him look up at me "I love you"

"I love you too Roza, be safe"

"Always my love" and with that I turned and left for my night with Adrian.

DPOV

Roza had left. I couldn't deny I felt a little sad, angry and alone, Rose had friends of course but I didn't like the fact she was having a night out with Adrian. I was more accepting of him now what he had cleaned up his act and I must admit now he was with Sydney he was much more stable and all around better person. The reason I had such a problem with her going out with him was that he had been there for her when I couldn't be, when I was Strigoi; he had been there for her and loved her when I couldn't and that hurt. I decided that I couldn't keep sitting there thinking about the past all night so I picked up my book and read another few chapters. When I looked up again to check the time I was surprised to find that just over two hours had passed, where I had been caught up in my book I hadn't thought to call Roza and make sure that everything was going okay. I put down my book and grabbed my phone quickly calling Rose's number, it was then I heard Rose's ring tone coming from her bedside table

"Oh no" I muttered before cutting off the phone. I moved over to the other side of the bed and picked up her phone "Damn it Roza"

RPOV

I stood in the club with Adrian; we had been talking for the last two hours about everything; His relationship with Sydney, being bonded to Jill, How his art was going and how he wished things had ended better between us. Everything was going well until he looked over to the bar

"You want another drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good"

"You know just cause I'm only having one doesn't mean you have to limit yourself too" He gave me one of his most charming smiles "You have tomorrow off, kick back and enjoy yourself a little, you're not a guardian twenty four seven"

"Actually I am, I may not be on duty but I am always a guardian"

"Guardian or not you should still have another drink" he looked over to the bar

"No thank you" I repeated "I would rather stay sober enough to have a good night that I'm going to remember tomorrow morning"

"Hey, don't look now but I think there is a guy that is just your type over by the bar"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm with Dimitri" I reminded him "I'm not going to look at other guys"

"There's no harm in looking as long as you don't touch" He looked over again "But seriously you may wanna have a look" I sighed and turned around to look at this guy and was very surprised to find that he actually was kinda cute, In fact he was exactly like Dimitri. From what I could see he was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans, what Dimitri usually threw on when we went out "What did I tell you little Dhampir, he even had the same long hair" Adrian's voice came from behind me but I was barely listening, he was right the guy had long hair exactly like Dimitri's

"Excuse me a moment" I began walking towards the bar, Adrian following close behind

"Hey I thought I said look but no touching"

"It won't matter if I touch as long as it is…" I trailed off as I got to the guy's side, because it wasn't just a guy "Dimitri"

"Roza" He turned to me

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

"Spying on me, checking up on me, making sure I wasn't cheating?"

"No I…"

"Do you seriously not trust me Dimitri?"

"Roza I…"

"No Dimitri" I was practically yelling now but I didn't care "You can't even let me have a night out without coming after me and watching me, that's why you wanted to know where I was going so you could follow me"

"It's not like that"

"Sure, you know what forget it" I turned back to Adrian "It's been good seeing you Adrian but I think I'm gonna call it a night"

"But…"

"I'm sorry Adrian, I really am but I'm not in a socializing mood anymore" I gave him a quick hug and said "See you again soon" before turning on my heel, roughly brushing past Dimitri and leaving.

DPOV

I watched as Roza practically ran out of the club

"You've really blown it this time Belikov" Adrian finished the last of his drink

"Yeah" I muttered

"What were you doing checking up on her anyway? You know she is faithful to you, she would stake me if I tried anything with her" he put his glass down "Not that I would try anything, I'm with Sydney, you know that"

"I wasn't checking up on her" I ignored the statement about him not wanting to try anything with Rose, to be honest I felt awful for thinking that he wasn't faithful to Sydney. He had changed so much in the last few years, he was almost unrecognizable.

"Sure looks that way"

"I'm telling you I wasn't" I had to control my voice to keep me from growling at him

"Well then you better go and explain what you were doing because right now you have a furious Hathaway on your hands" he gave a small chuckle before adding "Boy, I do not envy you right now"

"Wanna swap places?" I ask, only half joking

"Not a chance, now go fix this" Adrian turned and walked away, I knew he was right I knew I had to fix this.

RPOV

I was pissed, beyond pissed I don't think there was even a word to describe my fury. I had started running home the moment I had left the club; it was only ten minutes away from my house, half way there I had taken off my heels and run bare foot the rest of the way. The moment I got in I locked the door half hoping that Dimitri had forgotten his keys and that he would be locked out, I walked in to the bedroom my anger was slowly turning in to pain and sadness at the fact that Dimitri didn't trust me. I dumped my heels by the bedroom door and striped off my dress before choosing my most comfortable pyjamas from the draw and putting them on. As I wiped off my make-up I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, why? Why would he not trust me? I mean yeah sure Adrian was my ex but I had no romantic feelings for him anymore, I loved him in the friend kind of way nothing more. Why could Dimitri not see that? I brushed the hairspray out of my hair and tied it back in a single braid. I sat at the edge of the bed and wiped the remaining tears away before getting in and turning out the light. I lay there in the dark unable to sleep because of the thoughts spinning around in my head. How could Dimitri not trust me? We spent nearly every day of our lives together protecting royal Moroi, I tried my hardest to kill him when he was Strigoi was that not enough to make him trust me? Maybe he trusted me with his life but not his heart but hadn't I proven time and time again that I love him and only him? With every answer I came up with it bought two more questions with it and with every question my anger was rising again.

DPOV

Adrian and I left the club together as we left his phone buzzed

"Hello" He answered "Hey Syd" the look in his eyes when he heard answered could only be described as one thing, love. "Yeah, actually Rose has gone home" I looked at him waiting to see what his explanation would be "She didn't feel so good" I mouthed 'thank you' to him, he simply nodded before saying "Yeah I will be home in fifteen minutes" he paused listening, a small smile crossed his lips "Can't wait, see you soon" the smile grew "Love you too, Bye" he hung up

"Thank you" I said again

"No problem, What goes on between you and Rose is your business" He put his phone away "If you choose to bring people in to it that's your choice but I'm not going to spread gossip about you two and make this argument bigger than it needs to be" I just stood there in an almost stunned silence, He really had grown up "Anyway I have to get home, I hope everything turns out okay Belikov"

"So do I" I mumbled "Night Adrian" I watched as he turned and started to walk at a fast pace towards his house. I sighed and turned to the guard at the club entrance "Have you seen a Dhampir girl here tonight?" It wasn't till I had said it out loud that I realized that it was a stupid question, of course he had

"I've seen some, why?"

"I'm looking for one that ran out of here about five minutes ago, brown hair, red and black dress with black heels"

"Oh yeah she ran that way" he indicated back towards me and roses place then he whistled "Wouldn't mind some of that blood whore" I stopped and turned to him

"What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't mind so of that bl…" I grabbed him and threw him against the wall pinning him there his feet not touching the ground

"That woman you just called a blood whore" I spat the words out as though they were poison "is Queen Vasilisa's personal guardian" I saw his face pale slightly at that "she is one of the bravest, strongest and most talented guardians in the world" I paused letting that sink in before adding "And she is also my girlfriend" before he had a chance to react I dropped him he only just managed to stay on his feet but before he could do anything else I punched him in the face, I was pretty sure I had broken his nose "Consider that a warning, next time you won't get off so lightly"

"Unhh" he groaned holding his nose, without another word I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got there I found the door was locked and I was thankful I had remembered to take my key. I got inside and relocked the door before walking to the bedroom and calling out softly

"Roza?"

RPOV

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice came from the doorway interrupting my thoughts

"Get out"

"Roza" he came in to the room

"Don't" I was not even going to bother with him

"Roza please let me explain" I sat up, I could only just make out his silhouette in the dark

"Let you explain what? Hmm? How you don't trust me? How you feel the need to check up on me when I go out? Tell me Dimitri how many other times have you done that?"

"Never becau…"

"Oh so it's just because I was with Adrian?" I slammed my fist on the bed "What is your problem with him? Why do you hate him so much? Why do you… you know what forget it"

"Roza" he tried again

"Just get out you can sleep on the couch"

"Roza you haven't even given me a chance to explain" He turned on the lamp on his bedside table almost blinding me with the sudden unexpected light

"You don't need to explain" I laid down again "It's oh so clear that you don't trust me"

"I do trust you Roza I was just…"

"Checking up on me" I finished his sentence

"No" he climbed on to the bed "I was just…"

"Get off the bed"

"Trying to"

"Get off the bed Dimitri"

"Give you your"

"GET OFF THE BED NOW" I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying off the bed, I heard a bang and then a thud as he hit the floor. I waited to hear him moan and attempt to get up but there was nothing "Dimitri?" Again I waited but there was no answer "Dimitri?" I tried again when there was no answer a second time I sat up and looked over the edge of the bed to find Dimitri unconscious on the floor "Oh my God, Dimitri" all anger had disappeared as I jumped out up bed and ran to his side "Dimitri? Dimitri? Can you hear me?" I shook him lightly then checked for a pulse and found one thank goodness, now I looked more closely I could see that his chest was rising and falling he was breathing so I tried again "Dimitri? Wake up" I shook him again "Dimitri I'm sorry please wake up please" I closed my eyes trying to calm myself as I waited just listening to his breathing until I heard a groan, my eyes flew open "Dimitri?" he groaned again and opened his eyes blinking a few times

"Roza?" He blinked a few more times before asking "What happened?"

"I kicked you off the bed, I'm so sorry I" He raised a hand to stop me

"Why did you kick me off the bed?"

"We were fighting" I stopped "Wait you don't remember?" He tried to shake his head but cried out in pain "Where does it hurt?"

"Here" He pointed to the back right side of his head, that's when I understood the bang before he hit the floor he must have hit it on the bedside table

"Stay there, I think you have a concussion" I ran to the kitchen grabbed a tea towel, an ice pack and a bowl before I went back wrapping the ice pack in the tea towel as I walked "Here" I carefully lifted his head and place the ice pack on the back of his head then put the bowl on his bedside table

"Thank you"

"I don't know what you're thanking me for I'm the reason you're in pain"

"No matter, you are taking care of me now, that's what matters"

"You feel ready to sit up"

"Mhmm" I helped him to sit supporting his back with one hand while holding the ice pack in place with the other "Help me on to the bed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes then I can lay back down" I helped him to sit on the bed but said

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea"

"Roza you know better than anyone that Dhampirs can sleep off concussions" he swung his legs up and laid down making sure his icepack was still in the right place

"It may be more serious than that" I walked around and got in the other side

"It's not, I only have a slight headache and my memory has returned I'm fine" I looked over guiltily at him

"I'm really sorry"

"Its fine Roza but now will you let me explain"

"Yes of course"

"I wasn't checking on you or spying on you, I was coming to give you your phone" I hadn't expected that

"What?"

"I spoke to the guy at the bar asking if he had seen you he was about to answer when you came over"

"But why get dressed as if you were going out then?"

"Because if you remember when you left I was in my boxer shorts, I don't think they would have let me in if I had come in them" He put his hand in to his pocket "Here" he handed me my phone

"Oh God, I can't believe I said and did all that" he chuckled "Really what would make me think that you would check up on me?"

"You know that I was a little jealous of Adrian before it's only natural that you think that I still am, that's why you thought I was spying on you"

"But there is no excuse for me kicking you off the bed"

"It's fine, you did warn me to get off and I'm sure I've done worse to you in the past" I couldn't help but laugh

"You know most people would class our relationship as abusive, we are always hitting each other and hurting each other"

"But we never really mean it and we always forgive and forget then take care of each other" he pulled me closer

"You think your heads gonna be ok?" I snuggled in to him

"It'll be alright, all the pain is gone now" he took off the ice pack and left it in the bowl I had put there earlier before turning out the light

"Good, I'm sorry about tonight" I apologized again

"It's okay Roza, Just remember to take your phone next time" I smiled and although I couldn't see it I was pretty sure he was smiling too

"I love you Dimitri"

"I love you too my Roza"

* * *

><p>Sorry it was such a long wait but in the up side it is a longer one than the last by about 3000 words so that's good.<p>

I also have plans for a new story called 'Nikki: Bodyguards and Assassins' a human AU Vampire Academy story I will get the out as soon as I can,

As always please review,

Lissa xXx


	4. Dimitri's Dad

Rose asks who Dimitri's dad is. RPOV

* * *

><p>Something had been on my mind for a few days. I knew I shouldn't think about it and that I should just forget it but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to know something about Dimitri, I wanted to know about something he rarely talked about, I wanted to know about his father. When I haven't known my old man I hadn't even thought about it because neither of us had dads it was something we shared but now I know my dad I'm curious about his. All I knew about him was that he was a royal Moroi and that he was abusive and that didn't really narrow down the list.<p>

"Rose" Lissa's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I didn't need the bond to tell me she was worried about something

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine" she raised her eyebrows "I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing important"

"Hmm" I could tell she was still concerned but she let it go "You ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Feeder, I'm starving" It was then I realized it was already the middle of the vampire day and Lissa haven't eaten anything today

"Well I did tell you to eat earlier, come on lets go" we walked together and I knew there was at least another four guardians around us. When we got there Lissa turned to me

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive, now go eat"

Later when I was off duty I continued to think about Dimitri's father as I walked home. Did he look like Dimitri? I knew he was gonna be tall and pale with fangs you know typical Moroi looks but besides that maybe he looked like him, except Dimitri looked a lot like his mother. When I got home I opened the door

"Roza" Dimitri's voice called out, I was surprised that he had got home before me; usually I was the first home

"Hey Comrade" he walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and held out one for me, I couldn't help but smile as I took it "How do you always know what I want?"

"I don't know maybe we're bonded" we walked through in to the living room

"Mhmm, sure we are" he smiled too as we sat down "So how was your day?" I asked before I sipped my coffee that was perfect as always

"Not too bad" he drank his coffee too "mainly meetings"

"Who woulda thought sparky actually does any work"

"He does a lot more than you think"

"Then why do I never see him do anything other than sit and annoy me?"

"Because at the moment he wants to keep it a secret from Vasilisa" Dimitri no longer called her the Queen or her majesty when we were alone, he still couldn't bring himself to say something as informal as Lissa but still it was progress

"Wait" I put down my coffee "Why does he wanna keep it a secret? If he's doing something that's gonna hurt her I will personally…" I never got to finish my threat as Dimitri interrupted me

"You really think he would do that? And you really think I would let him?" I looked away realising that there was no way Dimitri would let Christian hurt Lissa physically or emotionally, he cared about her too much to let anyone hurt her. I shook my head "It's a surprise, a good one too I think"

"Tell"

"No" he finished his coffee "I promised not to tell you"

"But…"

"Nope sorry but I'm under orders not to tell a soul" I turned away from him and grabbed my book from the table "Roza?" I ignored him and started reading "Roza, don't be like this" again I ignored him "Please don't be mad I can't tell I'm under orders" I wasn't really mad at him, I understood that there were things that we couldn't tell each other when it comes to surprises like this "Oh Roza" he leant over to me and began kissing my neck "Come on, smile" I did, I couldn't help it. He continued with his line of kisses all the way up my neck to my cheek and then on to my lips, by then I had dropped my book and turned to face him. When he eventually pulled away he said "I love you"

"I love you too"

"So you're not mad?"

"I never was" He scowled at me

"Please don't be mad at me" I mimicked his words from earlier, which made him smile again

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"It's why you love me"

"It's one of the many reasons" I picked up the book I had dropped and put it back on the table "Oh, I saw Abe today"

"You did? Why didn't he come see me?" I had to admit the thought that my father came to court and didn't bother to come and see me upset me

"Webcam" I immediately felt better "He asked about you"

"What did you tell him?"

"That you are well and that you are looking forward to seeing him next time he comes to court"

"Did he say when that will be?"

"No but if Christian's surprise goes well then quite soon"

"He's in on it too?"

"Sort of, he is providing money but he doesn't know the whole plan" Talking about Abe made me think again about Dimitri's father, he was a royal Moroi so maybe my old man knew him. Maybe I could ask him, he always seemed to be able to find the answers to anything and everything we needed to know. No I couldn't do that, Dimitri doesn't wanna tell me and I should respect that, It's just so hard when I'm so curious. "What are you thinking about" Dimitri placed his hand on mine

"Huh" I had been so caught up in thoughts I had barely heard him

"I said what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much" he tilted his head

"I know you better than that Roza, come on what is it?"

"It's not important, it's just…" I hesitated

"Roza, you can tell me anything you know that"

"Who is your father?"

"What?" He was obviously not expecting that

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, if you had wanted to tell me you would have, I'm sorry"

"No, no it just took me by surprise that's all, I… I…" He was stuttering I had never heard Dimitri stutter before "Rose you don't need to know, I don't wanna talk about him" he said eventually "Why were you even thinking about it?"

"I don't know, now I know who my dad is I just feel it's more important for me to know who yours is"

"Well you it's not" He stood up "he is abusive and nothing to me" He walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" I stood now too

"I will be back soon; I just need some fresh air"

"Dimitri, I'm sorry" He turned to face me

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong" then he left. I sat back down, why was I so stupid? Why did I ask him like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I stood back up and walked in to the bedroom; I kicked off my shoes and changed in to my pyjamas then got in to bed. I curled up thinking about how dumb I had been, I hugged the duvet and slowly drifted off to sleep. I'm not sure how long I had been asleep when I woke to the duvet moving as someone joined me in the bed and wrapped their arm around me. I turned my head to see

"Dimitri" I turned my body to face him "I'm so sorry"

"I told you don't be, you did nothing wrong" he squeezed me gently "You just asked a question I hadn't expected and wasn't ready for" he took a deep breath before continuing "and to be honest I don't think I will ever be ready for it, I'm sorry"

"Dimitri, don't apologize for that, its fine okay?"

"Honest?" Dimitri may be a God to the rest of the world but here with me I get to see the parts of him that are insecure, I only saw them from time to time and today was one of those times

"Honest" I saw him relax "How long were you out?"

"Only an hour, how long have you been asleep?"

"About the same I think"

"So you haven't eaten?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No" then he looked directly in to my eyes, leant in towards me and whispered "Would you like me to order some pizza?" I smiled "We could have a movie night" he continued "and I'm sure we have some Ben & Jerry's in the freezer" my smile turned in to a grin

"Oh Mr Belikov you sure do know how to please a girl"

"I do believe you have told me that many times before Miss Hathaway" He had an almost cheeky grin "So shall I take that as a yes for the pizza?"

"Mhmm" I kissed his nose

"I shall go do that then; do you wanna pick a movie?"

"Sure" That was the start of an amazing evening, we just sat eating pizzas, watching movies and stuffing our faces with Ben and Jerry's until we fell asleep. Almost a week later and I was still thinking about Dimitri's dad, I knew that after what had happened I couldn't ask Dimitri again and I wouldn't go behind his back to find out so I was just gonna have to keep wondering. Me and Dimitri had finished our day and walked home together, he was making me help with the cooking tonight.

"Well we better warn them"

"Warn who?"

"Fire brigade, If I'm helping cook then they had better be informed" He gave me a half smile

"You will be fine; I'm doing the hard parts"

"Dimitri, I've burnt a salad"

"Sure"

"I did honest, ask Lissa" We got in to the house and took off our shoes

"Let's go change in to comfortable clothes then we will get cooking"

"Can't we sit down for half hour?" I asked "We have been on our feet all day, I know you like to get all your work done then relax but I think my legs will give out if I say standing any longer"

"Alright, half an hour" We changed out of our uniforms, Dimitri changed in to dark jeans and a navy blue t-shirt while I changed in to my favourite pyjamas, grey trousers and a grey tank top with 'Kiss me Comrade' on the front.

"Pyjamas? Really Roza?"

"What?" I looked up at him "They are comfortable and it's less laundry"

"You're impossible"

"Of course I am" I lent up and gave him a quick kiss before walking back to the living room, He followed me

"Books?" I asked as we walked

"Cuddle?" I grinned, everyone else saw the tough, deadly Russian God when he was out but at home I saw the soft, adorable side of Dimitri. He sat on the couch and put his feet up, his legs spread slightly then he reached up and pulled me down on to his lap. I swung me legs up and lay my head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around me and began to play with my hair. We often sat like this in silence, him playing with my hair and me drawing lazy circles on to his palms while listening to his strong heartbeat. I don't know how long we had sat there when Dimitri broke the silence "I'm glad you've never met him" he mumbled softly

"Met who?"

"My father"

"Why?" I sat up a little

"Because he hurts everyone I love" He was still running his fingers through my hair "and I wouldn't want him to hurt you"

"He'd never be able to hurt me, I would kick his ass"

"I know you would" there was a few moments silence before I said

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about him?"

"I don't" his soft, mumbling voice had vanished instead there was a firm almost pained voice in its place. He patted my back and then pushed me to get up "Off you get, cooking time"

"Oh God help us all" I joked as I stood up, I saw the corner of Dimitri's lip turn up slightly but not much as he stood, took my wrist and walked towards the kitchen. I was surprised that the food actually tasted pretty good, we made lasagna and I can honestly say I was proud of it; it wasn't burnt, it didn't make us sick and it even looked nice

"You did a good job today Roza" Dimitri said as we got in to bed "in fact I think you should help with more meals"

"You do?"

"Mhmm" He wrapped his arms around me "it was delicious"

"Only cause you did the hard parts"

"But you helped, that's the important part" He kissed my forehead "and when you feel that you are finding it easy we can move you on to the harder parts"

"You just want me to learn to cook so you don't have to"

"No so that you can if Christian goes away and you are here alone" I looked up at him

"Is Christian planning on going somewhere?"

"Not yet but he might in the future" I stayed silent and snuggled my head back in to his chest. We had been laying there for almost half an hour when Dimitri said "He's name is Randall"

"Sorry?"

"My father his name is Randall"

"No last name?"

"No, he never told us"

"It's a little odd for a guy to never mention his last name"

"To be honest I don't care about his last name, I know his name is Randall and that he is an American royal"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I would rather you know from me than anyone else"

"I wasn't going to ask anyone"

"I know" We lay quietly the only sounds being Dimitri's heartbeat, his breathing and my own.

"Do you think you have any siblings?" He looked at me "Half siblings from him I mean"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it" I looked at him, watching as he thought about the possibility of a whole family he never knew "but if they were anything like him I wouldn't want anything to do with them"

"But what if they weren't? What if they were good people who disliked him as much as you do?"

"I don't know" He paused "We may get on very well"

"Have you ever looked him up? There can't be that many royals named Randall and you would know who it was the moment you saw a picture" Dimitri shook his head

"I don't want to look him up, I want nothing to do with him"

"But what if…"

"No Rose" Dimitri ran his hand through his hair "I don't want to look him up or know anything about him I am just grateful that he is out of mine and my families lives"

"Sorry" I said quietly "I didn't mean to push it on you I just…"

"I know you were trying to do something good Rose, there's nothing to apologise for" he held me a little tighter "I just don't want anything to do with him"

"Okay that's your choice and I respect that" he tilted my head up to look at him

"Roza, please don't look him up" I was shocked at how he had known what I was thinking

"Seriously can your read minds or something?"

"No I just know you, I know you would like to know who he is but I don't and I am asking you to not look him up because I don't know what you would do to him"

"I wouldn't do anything I swear"

"Even if you didn't I would ask you who he is and I would…" He trailed off

"You would do something that you would regret"

"Regret? No, but my mother would be disappointed in me"

"Disappointed? Why?"

"It would remind her of the day I kicked him out"

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I scared her that day I would never want to scare her like that again" we sat in silence again until a thought came in to my head

"Didn't you say you beat up your dad?"

"I did" for the first time since this conversation had begun I saw him give a small smile

"Was it the day you kicked him out?" Dimitri nodded his smile fading slightly

"Yeah"

"Give him any scars?"

"He's probably got one on his left temple"

"How'd you do that?"

"I punched him and he fell against the table and cut his temple" I almost smiled, I was glad that the guy that hurt Olena got what was coming to him

"Tell me something" He looked down at me "Did you beat the crap outa him?"

"Honestly? I nearly killed him"

"What?"

"Roza for the last thirteen years whenever he came over my mother was confined to her bedroom or the kitchen, listening to mama scream in pain as he hurt her" his eyes were becoming dark in anger "Then that day I walked in to the kitchen as he slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor and picked up one of her large knives holding it to the throat" I gasped "I reacted fast kicking the knife out of his hand and pulling him up to face me, I was almost as tall as him and I was a lot stronger" He paused as if he were remembering it "I told him to pick on someone his own size then I punched him making him hit his head and fall to the floor, then I kicked him over and over until my feet hurt then I dropped to my knees and punched him repeatedly. I saw the knife out of the corner of my eye and I grabbed it holding it to his neck, I said to him 'How do you like it? Being on the receiving end, what to stop me from slitting your throat?'" He took a deep breath "I was going to kill him, my mama stopped me she placed a hand on my shoulder and said 'Dimitri don't, he's had enough' I still didn't move until she said 'Dimika please you're scaring me' I was frightening my mother the way he had" Dimitri was shaking "I threw the knife to one side and picked him up by his shirt before walking to the front door and literally throwing him out on to the front path, I walked out he tried to scramble away from me but I crouched down and grabbed him then I told him 'You are very lucky my mother stopped me or you would be dead' he froze then and looked up at me in pure fear I told him 'If you ever come back I will kill you, go' then I stood up and walked back to the house but before I closed the door I yelled out to him 'Now' he didn't need to be told twice" When he was finished I was honestly shocked.

"You once said you had to learn to control yourself like I have to"

"That was the day I learnt I needed that control" I paused before asking

"Dimitri, why did you choose now to tell me all this?"

"It was today" I was confused

"What was today?"

"Twenty third of April was the day I kicked him out; I just felt I needed to tell you"

"Why didn't he press charges" Dimitri looked confused "He's a royal and you threatened to kill him but he didn't tell anyone"

"Because we had to be a secret me and my sisters, if anyone found out there would be serious trouble for him"

"Wait so no one…" he cut me off

"No one knows about us" We didn't speak for a while we just sat me taking it all in and Dimitri calming himself down eventually I said

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek, he was no longer shaking but he was still tense

"For what"

"Telling me, being honest and making me love you even more"

"How could that make you love me more?"

"You protected your family and you didn't kill him as much as you wanted to"

"I considered it again you know"

"Killing him?"

"When I was Strigoi" He shuddered slightly and I wrapped my arms around him "I thought it would be the perfect time to track him down, kill him and make him pay, honestly I don't know if that was the Strigoi or me"

"It doesn't matter, you're Dhampir now and that is all in the past" Dimitri sighed

"You're right" He kissed my forehead again "Thank you" I moved over and turned off the lamp

"I love you Roza" I leant up and kissed him

"I love you too Dimitri"

* * *

><p>I've noticed I often end stories with them saying 'I love you' to each other but you know what I like it :)<p>

I rewrote and re uploaded this after TRC came out because the way I had written it before didn't make sense with the information provided about Dimitri's dad in that book, hope this version is okay with everyone :)

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	5. Things you don't know about me

Dimitri is looking for Rose, He finds her doing something he never expected DPOV

* * *

><p>Rose and I had been given a half day and we had agreed at lunch that we would meet up at one of the cafes on Court then decide what to do with the rest of our day. I had waited at the café for half an hour before getting out my phone and calling her, it went straight to voicemail. After ten attempts to get Rose I tried Vasilisa after the forth ring she picked up<p>

"Hello"

"Your majesty"

"Dimitri, how are you?"

"I am well my queen, and you?"

"A little tired, being queen isn't just having a shiny crown and smiling, it's a real job"

"I know, have you seen Rose?"

"Rose? She left around forty five minutes ago why?"

"No reason your majesty"

"Dimitri" She used a warning tone "Do I have to order you to tell me?"

"No my queen"

"What's wrong?"

"Rose and I were meant to meet for lunch but she has not shown up"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, I think her phone is dead"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine" I heard muffled voices "Just a moment Dimitri" I heard her take the phone away from her ear "Thank you Margret I can take it from here" I could hear another voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying "I'm sure" I heard the phone move again "Sorry about that, She's probably been caught by another guardian in need of advice or something"

"You're right; I shall go and look for her, thank you your majesty"

"You're most welcome Dimitri, I shall see you tomorrow"

"Good bye my queen" I hung up and left the café, I knew Rose would most likely be in the one of the guardian rooms or somewhere in the main court building. I headed for the guardian building, practically running as even with my duster on I could feel the cold. After swiping my access card I stepped inside and looked around the main room, there was no sign of Rose but there was an easy way to find out what building she was in. I called over to the guardian on the main desk

"Elizondo"

"Belikov, it's been too long"

"Agreed, how are you and Kelly?"

"All good, can you believe we've been together 4 years this Thursday? And people thought we wouldn't last a month"

"I'm happy for you; I know how hard it can be being with another guardian"

"Talking of other guardians how are you and Hathaway?"

"We're good, Rose is actually the reason I came in here"

"Oh?"

"Could you tell me where her access card was used?"

"Sure" He began typing in to the computer "Lost her have you?"

"We were meant to meet for lunch but she never showed"

"You know Hathaway she's probably in the gym"

"Attempting to take all the guys down"

"And most likely succeeding" I laughed softly "here we are" he stopped typing "the last time Hathaway's card was swiped in was at five to six this morning at the main court entrance"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, she must be in the main court building somewhere"

"Great that's only five hundred or so rooms to search" I turned away from the main desk and headed for the door

"You enjoy that Dimitri"

"Thanks Joe" I called out over my shoulder as I left. I jogged to the nearest entrance to the main building and went inside. I began searching room by room for Rose asking everyone I saw if they had seen her but the answer was always no. I thought about what Joe had said; maybe she was in the gym. I opened the large glass door and looked around, I couldn't see Rose anywhere

"Belikov, ready to be taken down by someone other than your girlfriend" I turned to see Melinda. Melinda was a young guardian only a year or two older than Rose, me and her often had sparing sessions, I always won.

"Not today Mel, if I was here to fight you would be on the floor already"

"Yeah right, too bad you're not fighting I was looking forward to beating you"

"I suppose there is a first time for everything" she smiled

"If you're not fighting then what brings you here Dimitri"

"Looking for Rose, is she here?"

"I'm still standing and I'm not covered in bruises so that's a no" I sighed "I did see her earlier though"

"Where"

"East side of the building, looked like she was daydreaming"

"Thanks Mel" I left and set out towards the main east hall. Once I got there I began checking every room, as I walked down the hall I started to hear music that got clearer and clearer as a walked. I soon figured out that it was a piano and whoever was playing it was very talented. I soon reached the room that the music was coming from; I slowly and quietly opened the door then looked inside. The room was plain and it was obvious that the grand piano in the centre of the room was meant to be the main focus but the piano wasn't what I was looking at, it was who was playing it. There was Rose sitting with her back to me, her long dark brown curls were loose rather than in their usual pony tail. I listened as she played and all I could do was stare in amazement, I watched in silence for a few minutes, it was obvious that she was in a world of her own and hadn't heard me come in. Once she had finished I decided it was time to make my presence known

"That was beautiful" she jumped and turned to face me

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" I closed the door and walked over to her, she gave me a confused expression "we were meant to meet for lunch"

"Oh god is it that time already" she looked around at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room it was now two o'clock, I had been searching for Rose for half an hour "I was meant to meet you in the café at one wasn't I" I nodded "I'm so sorry"

"It's alright my love you lost track of time" she looked away "I didn't know you could play the piano"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Where did you learn?"

"The Dragomir's" It was my turn to look confused "When me and Liss were younger I went to the Dragomir's every other holiday" She paused and looked at the piano "Lissa's parents wanted her to learn the piano like Andre had but she hated it" Rose laughed quietly "I mean really hated it, she only agreed to learn if I took the lessons too"

"And you did?"

"Yeah, every time I went but I picked up the piano a lot quicker than Lissa did" she ran her fingers over the keys "I enjoyed it a lot more too"

"So Vasilisa can play as well?"

"Yeah but she will deny it if you ask"

"To avoid playing it?" Rose nodded

"Her parents made her perform a lot when she was in her tweens"

"Did you ever perform?"

"God no" she looked up at me

"Why not you obviously have the talent"

"No I don't, I'm not talented and there is no way I could perform in front of people" to anyone else Rose may seem like she is the most confident person in the world but I can see the often doubts herself and she has a hard time taking complements for anything other than her fighting.

"You really believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"That you are not talented?" She looked away from me again, giving me the answer without saying a word "Roza" I bent down while wrapping my arms around her and rested my head on the shoulder "From what I have heard today you are very talented" she shook her head "Roza you are, I could never play like that even with years of lessons and you said it yourself Vasilisa had the same amount of lessons as you but you picked it up faster, you are a natural"

"Actually she had more lessons than me" she said as she leant her head against mine

"See, Roza you are so talented" Rose looked at me

"You really think so?"

"I know so" I waited for a few moments before asking "Would you play something for me?" Rose lifted her head

"Me? Play something for you?"

"Yes" I nodded

"Dimitri" She started, she looked nervous, it's not often I saw her like this.

"Roza I won't make you if you don't want to"

"I want to" she said quickly

"But?"

"But I don't wanna mess it up"

"You won't" There was a few minutes of silence as Rose thought about it, I waited patently

"What do you want me to play?" I let go of her and looked around until I was a book shelf with thin books in

"Are those music books?" Rose nodded

"Nothing from the top two shelves, they are too hard for me"

"Alright then, this shelf?" I pointed to the third shelf down and she nodded. I looked through the covers of the books until I found one that caught my eye; I flipped through it and came across the perfect song. I took the book back to the piano and set it down in front of Rose

"This one" I pointed to the page

"It's in Russian"

"Yes"

"Do you know the song?"

"Very well"

"I will try" She looked at the page for a minute before starting. I watched as her fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, playing a song I remember all too well from my childhood. I closed my eyes and listened as the music bought back memories good and bad from my past. I hadn't even noticed that I had begun to softly sing the words. Once she was finished I opened my eyes to find Rose looking up at me

"Did I play it right?" she asked she looked almost worried

"Rose" I said firmly before bending down to look her in the eye "That was perfect"

"Really cause I thought I messed a bit up and…"

"No Roza" I hugged her "it was perfect" I let her go and stood up again

"What song was it?"

"It's a lullaby" she gave me a confused look "Well it's not, my mother took the instrumental song and made up lyrics for our lullaby"

"Our meaning you and your sisters?"

"Mhmm, she would sing it to us every night, except when my father was there" I didn't want to talk about him and she knew it, it's why she didn't ask but there was still curiosity in her eyes "When my father was there we would sing it to ourselves, some nights" I paused and took a deep breath "the bad nights when he hurt mama, before I could do anything about it the girls would come to my room as it was furthest away from mamas and I would hold them and sing until they fell asleep" Rose sat silently listening, I didn't often talk about my childhood but when I did she always listened "then I would get out of my bed cover them up and sleep on the floor next to the bed in case any of them woke up"

"You have been protecting people long before you became a guardian; it's one of the many things I love about you" I smiled at the floor "There are good memories as well as bad though right? Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to play it"

"After I made my father leave my mother would have us all sit in the living room at least one night a week, she would sing and brush the girls hair"

"I'm surprised she didn't brush your hair"

"She use to run her fingers through it" everything went quiet as I remembered it; a growling sound bought me out of my memories. Rose was looking embarrassed "I think someone's hungry" her stomach growled again and I chuckled

"It's not funny"

"Come on, we will go get something to eat" she stood up and grabbed her bag, I held her hand and we headed for the door "Roza"

"Hmm"

"Now I know you can play maybe you can teach me"

"I'd love to" she grinned "Me teaching you rather than the other way around" we left to room and closed the door behind us "that's gonna be weird"

* * *

><p>Heya, I know I said I was gonna do a cooking one but the hard drive on my laptop broke... so I lost every thing all my fanfiction, pictures, basically everything including the new fanfiction (Nikki: Bodyguards and Assassins) that I said I was working on... there is a small chance I could get my files back but I'm not getting my hopes up :(<p>

I'm really sorry if this is bad, I'm ill at the moment and stuck in bed so I couldn't get out for any inspiration, Thinking of doing a baby sitting one next what do you guys think?

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	6. Babysitting

Rose and Dimitri Babysit Lissa and Christians children RPOV

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much you guys you're the best" Lissa turned from the mirror<p>

"Anytime, we love watching the kids"

"We do" Dimitri stood beside me. We were watching Lissa and Christian's three children while they went out, they rarely went without us but they had other guardians and they occasionally wanted to get away from us seen as we were with them almost all day every day.

"Are you ready Liss?" Christian came from their bedroom; he had actually dressed up and looked quite handsome. I saw his eyes get wider as he looked at Lissa, whenever they were going out they never let each other see what they were wearing until they were dressed and ready, I never personally understood it but it made both of them happy

"Yeah almost just gotta say good bye" she looked in the mirror again "Do I look okay?" Christian walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist

"You look beautiful" he kissed her cheek "absolutely beautiful" Lissa gave a shy smile, I didn't need the bond to tell that still after being together for just over ten years, seven of them married, he still made her feel like a love sick teen on her first date.

"Come on we have to say good night to our babies" Christian let go of her and we all headed to the living room where the kids were watching tv together.

"We are going little ones" Lissa bent down and held out her arms for her son as he ran in to them

"Love you mummy"

"I love you too" she kissed his cheek, Christian crouched down next to his wife

"Eric, are you going to be a good boy for Auntie Rose and Uncle Dimitri"

"Yep" the six year old nodded and held out his arms to his dad "Love you daddy"

"Love you too little man" he hugged him

"Be good baby girl" Lissa had her four year old in her arms

"Yes mama"

"And you little miss Andrea" Christian had their two year old daughter "Love you"

"We love you sweetie" Lissa kissed her daughter

"Go on you two" I tapped Lissa's shoulder "You don't wanna be late to dinner"

"I know" Christian and her reluctantly let go of their girls. They both spent a long time hugging, kissing and telling their children they love them before leaving, once when she was drunk Lissa had told me it was because if anything happened to them they wanted the last things their kids heard them say was loving words unlike their own parents.

"Thanks for watching them" Lissa hugged me

"I told you we are happy to, we love them"

"We love you too" Eric grinned up at me

"We will see you later babies" Christian took Lissa's arm

"Time to go love"

"See ya later"

"Have a good night" Dimitri picked up Andrea as they left; we let the kids wave to them down the hallway until they turned the corner. Once we were back in with the door closed Eric tapped my leg

"Auntie Rose"

"Yes honey"

"Can we play games?"

"Hmm I don't know, what do you think Uncle Dimitri?"

"Depends, Have you all been good this week?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on I will show you" he grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the kitchen Dimitri and the girls following behind "See I got loads of stickers" He pointed to his sticker chart

"I gots stickers too" Rhea had caught up and pointed to her chart too

"Lets see, so you have" I looked to see that Lissa had already counted up their stickers for the week

"Eric you got twenty four out of thirty five and Rhea you got twenty out of thirty"

"Games?" Rhea looked up hopefully

"What do you think Uncle Dimitri?"

"I think" He paused and looked down at them "that you both did wonderfully and I think we can definitely play some games"

"Yes, yes, yes" both children were jumping around

"Come on then" Eric took my hand again and ran in to the living room

"What do you two wanna play" I asked

"Remember it has to be something that Andrea can play too" Dimitri added looking at the girl sitting on his hip. Rhea put her hand up as though she was in a class room

"Princesses I wanna play princesses"

"You don't need to play princesses stupid you are a princess" Eric had a habit of being very bossy and rude to his little sisters

"Don't be rude to your sister" Dimitri didn't put up with it at all, I had the feeling that it was the way Olena bought him up

"But…"

"But nothing don't be rude" Eric scowled but said nothing

"If you wouldn't like to play princesses then what do you want to play?" I asked

"Hide and seek?"

"What do you think Rhea wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yeah" she was grinning

"Okay then but who's going to count"

"I will, I will" Eric began jumping again, I made a mental note to tell Lissa I was getting them a trampoline for Christmas "I can count to big numbers now"

"Really what's the biggest number you can count to?" Dimitri put Andrea down

"Hundreds"

"Hundreds? Well I don't think we will need that long to hide, how about twenty?"

"Okay" he ran to the wall and covered his eyes "One … Two…"

"Do you wanna hide with Andrea I will help Rhea" Dimitri whispered I nodded

"Come on little one" I took Andrea's hand and took her to the bedroom "Under we get" I helped her get under the bed and managed to get under myself just before Eric yelled out

"Twenty coming" He ran from room to room and it took him just over five minutes to find us all

"Who did you find first?"

"Rhea"

"Okay do you want help counting sweetie or can you do it yourself?"

"I can count myself" We let her and then played another ten rounds after that before they got bored

"What do you want to do now?" they looked at each other until Rhea's eyes light up

"I know"

"No princesses"

"No, Families"

"Yeah" they got exited very quickly and started handing out roles but I knew I was gonna need a coffee before I did any more games, thank the lord for Dimitri

"How about you guys play for now and Auntie Rose and I will join you soon, we are a little thirsty and need a drink before we can play anymore games"

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked them after realising I hadn't asked Lissa if they had eaten

"No we had dinner" Eric answered before looking back to his sisters

"Nope" Rhea shook her head and Andrea copied her

"Okay then be good"

"No fighting" we headed to the kitchen, Lissa and Christian had been very glad that they had an open plan living room and kitchen once the children had started growing up as it meant they could still watch them and cook or make a coffee.

"I'll make it, you sit down"

"Thanks honey" I sat down and watched the children, Eric and Rhea were the mum and dad while Andrea was the baby,

"I take it you don't like the families game" I didn't even have to ask how he knew "Your face when Rhea said it gave you away, it's why I rescued you"

"My hero" He chuckled "it's hard enough learning how to be part of a family playing a game of it too, no thanks"

"It's not that bad"

"I take it your sisters made you play with them"

"Yeah" He smiled fondly at the memory "I was always the dad or the big brother, sometimes they thought their family would be better without a father" his smile faded

"For the record you would make a great dad"

"Thanks and I know you would be an amazing mother" I smiled "Here you go" He handed me my coffee

"Thanks" We sipped then quietly as we watched the kids. It was no secret that Dimitri wanted a child but what was a secret was that I wanted one too, he had bought up adoption a few times but something always happened to stop us talking about it further.

"So where are they going tonight" Dimitri broke the silence

"Liss and Christian?" He nodded

"Well they are going to Luna"

"Nice" Luna was the most expensive restaurant in the middle of court and Lissa had her own room there, more for security than anything.

"Then they are going to the lake"

"Without guardians?" He looked alarmed

"There will be guardians there; they will be close enough to protect but far enough away to give them some privacy" Dimitri nodded "Then they are going back to Lissa's old private court room and then they are coming home"

"Sounds like in a few months Vasilisa will be announcing the fourth Dragomir-Ozera child"

"Dimitri" I groaned I was trying not to think about what Lissa was going to be doing tonight seen as I had been in her head and seen it before he laughed and drank the rest of his coffee. Once we had finished we noticed Andrea getting clumsier and yawning a lot. "I think someone's getting tired"

"I will go get her pjs on then we will give her another ten or fifteen minutes before putting her to bed" I nodded and we headed over

"Can we dance Auntie Rose?"

"Are you going to be a gentleman like I know you can?" Dimitri asked, Eric nodded

"Then we can dance, Dimitri can you put some music on quietly" he nodded and put on the first cd he found and to be honest I was okay with it because it was Disney songs

"Almost time for bed Andrea, lets get your jammies on shall we" Dimitri picked her up and took her in to her room while I danced with Eric

"My turn, my turn" Rhea was running up and trying to grab my hands

"Can dance with both of you" and I did we dance around in a circle until Rhea got tired and sat down

"Was that fun?"

"Yeah" she nodded and yawned

"Are you tired?"

"No" she almost yelled

"Auntie Rose"

"Yes little man"

"Can you teach us to kick?"

"Kick?" I was really hoping he didn't mean fighting

"Like you do"

"I don't think so honey" I knew if I even considered teaching them to fight Christian would cremate me then Lissa would bring me back so that he could do it again

"Please just one little kick"

"No Eric, your mum and dad wouldn't want me to"

"You're being horrible" I knew that this wasn't good when he was in a mood like this no one knew what he would do

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, you are mean and stupid and you have no brain" ouch that hurt

"Eric Dimitri Dragomir-Ozera" Dimitri's voice came from the bedroom door behind me "Apologise to your Auntie Rose"

"No"

"What you said was rude and disrespectful, you apologise now or you are going to the naughty corner"

"No" He repeated

"Right" Dimitri came forward and handed Andrea to me, Eric had already started running away but it didn't take Dimitri long to catch him and put him in the corner "you are going to stay here for six minutes"

"No I'm not" The moment Dimitri moved away he was up of course Dimitri had him in seconds but I knew after a few times it was really frustrating

"Why don't you go and take Rhea to get her pyjamas on"

"Are you sure you can watch Eric and Andrea?"

"I will be fine, go on" I knew It was because he didn't want Rhea to copy her brother so I did as I was asked

"Lets go get you pjs on little lady" I took her through to her room as Dimitri caught Eric for the fifth time "What jammies do you want?" she looked at her many many sets of pyjamas

"Princess ones"

"All your pyjamas are princess ones" she looked at them closely

"Merida"

"Your Merida ones" she nodded as I got them out and handed them to her "turn around I will undo your dress for you" I crouched down and undid the several buttons "there you go" she took off her dress and her tights before putting her pyjamas on

"Done"

"Well done honey but you have your t-shirt on back to front" I quickly helped her turn it around "Where's your hair brush"

"On my dressing table"

"Do you wanna go get it then I can brush your hair back"

"Mhmm" she ran to get it and a hair tie "Don't pull it" she ran back and turned around

"I won't sweetie" I brushed back her loose curls slowly. She was the only child in her family to have brown hair; Eric had black hair just like his father and Andrea blonde like her mother but their eyes were opposites Eric had Lissa's green eyes while both the girls had Christian's blue. "Braid or pony tail?"

"Pony tail please, Mama says it make my hair look like yours"

"Does she?" I asked as I tied back her hair

"Yeah, I wanna look like you you're really pretty"

"Aww thanks baby" I hugged her "Go put your brush back and we will go watch a movie how does that sound?"

"Fun" she placed her brush back on her dressing table and ran out of the room I followed her just in time to find Dimitri crouched down in the cornered hugging Eric

"There she is, go on little man" he let him go and Eric walked over to me and tapped my leg

"Auntie Rose"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said It was mean" He looked worried "Please don't tell mummy and daddy" I knew that the one thing that Eric wanted more than anything was his parents approval, he craved praise the thought of them being disappointed in him almost bought him to tears

"Oh sweetie" I bent down to hug him "All forgiven everything's okay" I looked up at Dimitri he nodded knowing what I was going to say next "If you're a good boy for the rest of the night we will just keep this as out little secret okay?" he nodded in to my shoulder

"I love you Auntie Rose"

"Love you too" I let him go "How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah"

"Rose, Andrea is getting very tired" Dimitri pointed over to the two year old sitting in the middle of the room her head down almost asleep

"I will put her down, you set up the movie"

"Yes ma'am" giving me a mock salute as I turned to Andrea

"Come on baby girl" I picked her up "Lets get you to bed" I went to Andreas room and turned on the nightlight before settling her in and pulling up her duvet "time for sleep little one" I stroked her hair back as I watched her drift off to sleep "Good night angel" I left the room being careful to close the door on the way out

"Asleep already?" Dimitri asked

"Yeah out like a light" I saw Rhea and Eric on the couch under a blanket ready for the movie

"We are watching Tangled, It's the only one they could agree on"

"Why" the menu of the dvd came up and Dimitri pressed play on the remote

"Because Rhea wanted a princess movie but Eric only wanted a movie with a 'cool guy' in"

"And Flynn Ryder counts as a cool guy huh?" I sat down next to Eric while Dimitri sat next to Rhea

"Shh it's starting"

"Sorry" I whispered I looked over to Dimitri who gave a half smile. We watched the movie all the way through to the end the kids sung every song their voices getting sleepier each time. Once the credits started rolling I looked down to find both children sound asleep "I'll take him you take her" I whispered to Dimitri, he picked up Rhea as I picked up Eric both of us taking them to their separate bedrooms. I put Erick on his bed then got out some pyjamas for him and carefully began to get him changed, just as I was changing his t-shirt Dimitri came in and silently assisted me, together we got him under the duvet and tucked him in

"Good night little man" Dimitri said softly as we left the room closing the door behind us

"Only eight, what should we do now?"

"Eat" Dimitri practically ran to the kitchen and began cooking "you go and put on a movie we can relax for the rest of the night"

"Sounds like a plan" I tried to mimic his half smile from earlier "Dimitri?" I took a deep breath "sometime in the near the future could we… Do you think we could… what I mean is" Dimitri put a hand on my arm

"What is it my love?"

"Do you think we could discuss adoption?" I blurted out Dimitri looked surprised "I shouldn't, I'm sorry I…"

"Of course we could"

"I know it's not possible with our jobs and we don't have time and it's not fair and…" I stopped "Wait what did you say?"

"I said of course we could" he walked around the counter to face me "I stopped bringing it up because I thought you didn't want a child"

"No I want one, I just don't wanna do what my mum did to me"

"I promise you Roza that would never happen we would never let it"

"But can you be sure of that"

"I am positive" Just then the frying pan began hissing, Dimitri ran round and turned down the heat "How about I cook this then we can talk?"

"Can we talk about it at home? I just don't want any distractions"

"Sure" He smiled "So movie?" I nodded and headed off to put one on. A few hours later Lissa and Christian returned home and from the state of Lissa's hair I think Dimitri may have been right about there being another Dragomir-Ozera on the way soon.

"Have a good night?" I asked

"Excellent" Lissa was beaming "Thanks again for looking after them, how were they?"

"No problem my Queen, they were angels as always"

"Do you two want to stay for a drink before you go home?"

"Thanks for the offer sparky but me and Dimitri have some things to talk about"

"You two aren't breaking up are you?" Lissa was instantly worried

"No, No actually we think this may make our relationship stronger than ever"

"We just need to talk about it first" we made our way to the door "good night my Queen, Christian"

"Night guys"

"Good night, see you tomorrow" We hugged goodbye and left quickly

"We have a lot to discuss"

"We most certainly do"

* * *

><p>So what did you think... A little long I know but I kinda got carried away. for the next chapter I was thinking ether Rose has a bad day and Dimitri does all he can to make it better or Rose asks Dimitri to teach her something new... What do you guys think?<p>

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	7. Bad Day

Rose has a bad day, Dimitri knows what will make it better DPOV

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen just about to put dinner in the oven when the front door slammed shut<p>

"Roza?" I was answered with a loud frustrated sigh as I watched my girlfriend storm through the house to our bedroom. I turned off the oven and put dinner in the fridge before going to stand at the bedroom door "Roza?" I knocked and then opened the door. She was curled up and lying on her side "Roza darling, what's wrong?"

"Bad day"

"Dinner is nearly ready if you…"

"I don't want dinner Dimitri, I just wanna relax" She rubbed her forehead "Can I do that? Can I relax for ten minutes before someone asks me to get up and go do this or go fetch that?" she sighed again, I knew just what she needed to relax

"Wait here" I left the room

"Don't tell me what to do" she yelled after me. I went in to the bathroom and began to run a bath then I looked around for her favourite bubble bath, it was the one from the bath set I had bought her last time we went to Russia. Once I had added that I looked around for her candles that were also part of the set, I found them on the windowsill and placed them on the end of the bath. I checked the water then walked to the kitchen

"Matches, matches, matches" I muttered quietly under my breath as I searched the cupboards for them, I found them and put them on the side before grabbing a bowl and a bar of chocolate out of the fridge and breaking up in to the bowl. I took the matches back to the bathroom and quickly light the candles before stopping the water.

"Roza" I said softly as I walked back in to the bedroom

"What?" she mumbled back

"Come with me"

"I just wanna relax"

"You can, just come with me" she groaned but got up and followed me to the bathroom

"A bubble bath" she smiled "thank you" she lent up and kissed my cheek

"It gets better, you get in and I will be back in a minute" I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of chocolate before heading back. When I stepped in I found Rose with her back to me struggling to get her bra off

"Oww" Rose was clearly in pain; I looked at her shoulder and couldn't help but notice a large purple bruise

"Where did you get that?" I placed the bowl on the shelf and walked over to her

"Sparing in the gym this morning, some idiot newbie left some weights on the floor and I fell backwards on them in to one of the metal poles"

"Idiot" I undid her bra, she scowled at me "the newbie I mean" she immediately stopped scowling

"Thanks" she took off her bra and threw it in to her pile of clothes and got in to the bath slowly, she sighed again but this time it was a sigh of contentment rather than frustration "Did you say it gets better?"

"I did" I took the bowl of chocolate off the shelf hiding it behind my back before crouching down next to the bath and showing her

"Chocolate" her smile widened but I held the bowl away from her

"On one condition" she gave me a questioning look "I get a small piece"

"Of course" I bought the bowl closer to her again and fed her a piece before letting her lay her head back and unwind

"Why have you had such a bad day Roza?"

"Just little things that have all built up" she was much calmer than she had been when she walked through the door earlier "It's a bad week for me" I nodded understanding immediately "that then Lissa going on and on about how annoying Margret is being lately"

"Margret?"

"Her personal assistant, more like personal pain in the ass" Rose looked towards the chocolate so I gave her another piece "that stupid newbie and Christian trying to wind me up"

"I did ask him to stop"

"You did?" I nodded "Thanks, I just got to the point where I'd had enough"

"I understand"

"I didn't mean to slam the front door or snap at you about dinner, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, talking of dinner I'm making your favourite"

"Pizza?" her eyes shined

"Your other favourite"

"Sausage pie?" She grinned, my mother had taught me how to make sausage pie when I was fifteen. I had made it for Rose for the first time a few weeks ago and she had loved it so much she asked for it every day for the rest of the week. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Any time"

"How do you always know what I need?"

"I just know" Rose ate half the bowl of chocolate before the water began to get cold "I will go get you some pyjamas" I put the uneaten chocolate on the side "any preference on what ones you want?"

"Thin ones, I will get too hot otherwise"

"Kiss me Comrade or Badass to the Core?"

"Badass ones, I think my Comrade ones are in the wash" I nodded before going to the bedroom and getting them, they were from a set of five Christian had got for her last Christmas with a little help from Vasilisa on the wording and Rose loved them. I bought them back and placed them on the side

"Here" I got her one of the big fluffy towels from the radiator, she got out and I wrapped her in it

"When will dinner be ready?"

"If I go and put it on now about half an hour"

"Could you go put it on then?"

"Of course" I kissed her forehead and left for the kitchen taking the chocolate with me. I put the pie in the oven then looked for a blanket to put on the couch and re arranged the pillows so that Rose would be comfortable.

"Comrade" Rose came in to the living room

"Dinner is in the oven we can eat it in here if you want"

"Sure" she sat down and curled her legs up next to her

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Have I ever told you that you're perfect?" I gave her a half smile

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Mhmm"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"You know you could choose, you don't have to give me everything I want because I came home in a mood"

"I'm not" I sat next to her "You remember when I had a really bad day a few months ago?"

"When you nearly fell out of the seventh floor window?"

"Yeah, when I came home you ordered me dinner, gave me black bread and let me watch loads of cowboy movies remember that" she nodded "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make you feel better, even if it meant watching your cowboy movies"

"I want to make you to feel better; I want you to go to sleep tonight relaxed and happy with no worries about your bad day"

"And they say there is no such thing as the perfect man"

"I have my flaws Roza"

"Not that I can see" I chuckled

"What movie do you want?"

"No horrors"

"They are usually your favourite"

"Not in the mood for them tonight" she looked over at our dvd collection "Do we still have Lissa's Hairspray dvd?" Rose would never admit it to anyone other than me and Vasilisa but she secretly loved movie musicals, hairspray never failed to put her in a good mood

"I think so" I got up to check and soon found it on top of the 'to put back on the shelf' pile "Here we are" I got it out and began to set it up

"Remember though tell a soul that I like hairspray and I will…"

"Rip my tongue out through my teeth, mash it up and feed it to me through a straw I know"

"No I would only rip your tongue out, mashing it up and feeding it to you is for if you also tell them I know all the words to every song"

"You know something Roza, I wouldn't expect any less" I sat down next to her and let her lay on my arm as I hit play on the remote. We watched with Rose quietly singing every song almost as it she was pretending I couldn't hear her until we got to the song 'I can hear the bells' when I tapped her gently "Up you get дорогая" She looked up before slowly moving

"What does that mean?"

"Sweetheart"

"In Russian?" I stood up

"Mhmm" I nodded, kissed her forehead and headed for the kitchen

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner, be back in a minute"

"Do you want me to pause it?"

"No need" I got the pie out of the oven and served it up before grabbing two Pepsi's and putting them all on the tray "Dinner is served" I said as I got back to the living room just in time for the start of the 'Ladies choice' song, I handed her tray and sat back down next to her. Rose began eating with a smile, to see her smile like that after the way she came in earlier I knew I must have done something right. We watched in almost silence while we were eating besides Rose occasionally humming and tapping her fingers on her tray to the songs. By the time we were both finished it was half way through the 'Welcome to the sixties song' I waited until it was finished before taking Rose's tray and my own and stood up

"Where are you going now?"

"To put these in the kitchen" I held up the trays "and get the chocolate and some popcorn"

"I think I need to come up with a word better than perfect" I hid my smile by going to the kitchen and grabbing our snacks and went back and put them on the table trying to keep out of the way of the tv and sitting down again. Rose and I snacked for a while, she began to lay on me again and I could tell she was slowly falling asleep. Roza had fallen asleep at the end of the 'I know where I've been' song, I watched the movie until the very end in case she woke up and wanted to watch it but once the ending credits started I knew it was time to call it a night. I looked at Rose and knew I couldn't wake her so after turning off the tv I carefully scooped her up off the couch and took her to our bedroom and tucked her in to bed. I momentarily debated whether I should clean up the snacks and wash up the plates but I took another look at Rose and dismissed the thought I would do it in the morning, I changed in to my own pyjamas before getting in beside her and wrapping my arms around her

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" she mumbled sleepily

"Sorry?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, better than perfect that's what you are" she was cut off by a yawn "Love you"

"I love you too Roza" I kissed the back of her neck "Good night дорогая"

* * *

><p>Jello, so that took longer than expected... Sorry! I have injured myself by falling off a wall so I'm just trying to get better at the moment. Next chapter I was thinking maybe a fight? We shall see. Please Review<p>

Lissa xXx


	8. Fight Night

Rose and Dimitri have been fighting for months, Dimitri moved out in to his own place and it has started to interfere with their work so Lissa takes matters in to her own hands Multiple POVs

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

"Cream or lilac?" I held up two cloth samples and looked behind me to Rose

"For what?"

"The table cloths for that lunch next week"

"With those royals from England?" I nodded "What plates are you using?" I handed her a picture "Cream, it wouldn't look right with the lilac"

"That's what I thought, thank you"

"You're welcome Liss, it's nice to know someone values my opinion" she emphasized the word someone, I heard a small growl from Dimitri's direction

"Dimitri, how's your week been?" Christian asked obviously trying to distract him

"Good, I'm sleeping a lot better now"

"Oh why is that?" I asked as I put away the lunch plans

"I no longer have anyone's snoring or sleep talking keeping me awake"

"How dare you!" Rose turned to Dimitri "I do not sleep talk"

"Oh really, the amount of secrets you have told me in your sleep I could take you down in seconds Hathaway"

"That's real funny cause I only have to say nine words to bring you to your knees Belikov" she spat his name out as if it were poison

"I'd like to see you try"

"You. Were. Strigoi." Rose counted out each word on her fingers "You. Killed. Thousands. Of. Innocent..."

"Shut up" I jumped as Dimitri yelled at the top of his voice

"Make me" Rose yelled too

"Enough" I stood up and turned to face them both "I don't know what has gone on between the two of you and frankly I don't care" I knew the two of them had been fighting for months and that Dimitri had moved in to his own apartment a little over two months ago but every time I tried to talk to ether of them about it they would change the subject "This constant fighting over petty little problems"

"Petty?" Rose interrupted but I ignored her and continued

"Is affecting your job"

"It's not…" I raised my hand to stop her

"Today it's a fight, tomorrow you will fight again and it will get to the point where you can't even talk to each other" I looked for their reactions Dimitri had his guardian mask on so it was hard to tell what he was feeling but Rose I could read like a book her anger, sadness and pain were all there. "How are you going to do your jobs and fight Strigoi if you can't talk to each other or work together?" they both looked away "I am ordering you to have today and tomorrow off"

"What…"

"Your Majesty…" I cut them off

"Together"

"You mean with him?" Rose pointed at Dimitri "I don't think so"

"And tonight you are going on a date"

"No way" Rose threw her arms in the air "Not a chance" Christian was giving me a warning look and I knew he thought it was a bad idea

"Queen Vasilisa with all due respect what you are asking is impossible, there is no way I could sit in a room with her and not…" Rose cut him off

"Kill me? Don't worry the feeling is mutual" Dimitri was growling again

"Enough both of you, you are both off duty effective immediately and you are going on a date tonight that is final" Rose yelled out in frustration and stormed out of the room muttering angrily to herself

"Well that went well" Christian stood up and came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist "You know you really shouldn't try to play matchmaker" he whispered in my ear

"I'm not" I whispered back "I just can't take their fighting anymore" I pulled away from my fiancé "I'm going to find Rose"

"Don't forget to take a guardian with you" He called to me as he walked back to his chair

"I won't my love" I called back as I left the room in search of Rose

RPOV

I stormed through the halls of the main court building looking at the floor while cursing and muttering to myself, I was so angry I barely knew where I was going I was just walking.

"How could she? Why would she? It makes no sense"

"It makes perfect sense" I looked up to see Lissa standing in the doorway

"How Lissa? How does it make any sense?" she opened her mouth to reply but I wasn't finished "Because to me putting me in a room with someone I can't stand is dangerous making me go on a date with them is just plain stupid, I don't love him anymore Liss" I lied

"If you don't love him then fine you can just talk and sort this out" I shook my head

"Lissa please, I will get on my knees and beg if I have to just don't make me go on a date with him" I didn't hate him like everyone thought I did, It just hurt to be around him I still loved him and I had to see him every day and know that he was never going to love me again. Going on a date with him would be too painful "Please Lissa"

"Rose you are going" from the look in her eyes I knew I was beaten there was no way Lissa was going to let me out of this one I was just going to have to grit my teeth and bare it

"Fine" I turned around

"Where are you going?"

"Home to get dressed"

"Oh no you don't" Lissa grabbed my wrist

"What? Make up your mind do you want me to go on this date or not?"

"You're going on the date but not in your old dresses" I knew where this was going "We are going shopping" before I had a chance to protest I was being dragged down the hall way towards the nearest exit

CPOV

Once Lissa had left I sat down and sighed, I had a feeling that this plan of hers was going to backfire.

"Looks like it's just you and me Dimitri" He was still standing in the exact same position as when Lissa had told him he had to go on a date with Rose "Earth to Belikov" He looked over at me his guardian mask was in place but his eyes were full of worry, fear and anger

"Sorry" he looked away

"You're off duty Dimitri, sit down" he did but slowly "You really don't want to do this do you?"

"No" He shook his head "You don't think that you could talk to the queen, see if you can change her mind"

"I know my fiancée when she has made up her mind it's made up" Dimitri put his head in his hands "Not even I can change that, I'm sorry"

"I can't do it Christian" the way he said it I knew I wasn't talking to Dimitri badass god like guardian I was talking to the mortal man, I didn't know what to do I had never been very good at the supporting encouraging stuff

"Sure you can" he shook his head again "I know that you don't want to but I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think"

"It will"

"When was the last time you two went on a date?" he looked up at me and paused before saying

"Two years ago" that shocked me; I knew things had been bad between the two of them recently but two years since their last date that I had not been expecting

"That's a long time"

"I know, we tried to make time but one thing or another would always stop us"

"Well how did that date go?" he gave a small smile

"Well, we had a picnic down by the lake in the sunlight"

"Sounds nice"

"It was, we took a boat out and just relaxed" his smile faded "That was when it was all good"

"All good?"

"Before the fights started, before we couldn't make time for each other, before we stopped talking"

"Well tonight you will have a chance to talk" I looked at my watch "Speaking of tonight you may wanna go find something to wear" he frowned "I'll come along if you want" I offered

"Thanks" as Dimitri and I headed towards his place I didn't know if Lissa's plan would work or if we were going to have world war three

DPOV

The clock showed it was almost quarter past seven. Christian had stayed with me the whole day reassuring me, he may have thought he wasn't doing a good job but I know without him I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Christian's phone began ringing

"Hello honey" I knew it was Vasilisa "Main hall? Okay I will tell him" he looked almost worried at that last sentence "we will be there soon" he smiled "I love you too, see you in a minute" He put his phone back in his pocket "We have to meet them in…"

"The main hall I heard" I must have looked nervous because Christian put his hand on my shoulder

"You will be fine, just try not to argue and be the gentleman she fell in love with" I nodded and we left my apartment, we walked over quicker than I would have liked but the sun was coming up and Christian was feeling the heat. When we got there I took a deep breath and mumbled to myself in Russian "Dimitri" I looked up from the floor

"Yeah

"Lissa told me to tell you that you have to ask Rose out officially"

"She didn't"

"Sorry" I groaned "Ready?"

"No"

"Too bad" Christian opened the door to the main hall

"There you are" Vasilisa was standing in the middle of the room smiling but there was no sign of Rose "Come on in" I walked towards her when I was half way there she stepped to the side to reveal Rose behind her and she was absolutely stunning. She was in a floor length black dress it was simple but she looked amazing.

"Rose" I breathed

"Dimitri" I took another deep breath as Christian nodded to me

"Rose" I walked over to her "Would you like to go on a date?"

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice" Vasilisa elbowed her, Rose scowled and looked back to me "Where are we going?" I hesitated I hadn't thought of that

"I have that sorted" Vasilisa was smiling she was even showing her fangs something she rarely ever does "You have a reservation at Harvest"

"Harvest as in Harvest the most expensive restaurant on court?" Rose raised her eyebrows

"Mhmm" Vasilisa was nodding

"My queen I can't possibly accept…"

"It is already arranged, now off you go" I sighed, Rose looked up at me

"Ladies first" I said as I walked over and opened the door for her

"Thanks" we left the main building

"Do you want to walk or take the car?"

"It's not far, I'd rather walk"

"Alright" We walked the fifteen minuet walk in silence, there were many things I wanted to say but I couldn't. When we got there I opened the door for her again letting her walk through before me

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway we have been expecting you, this way" the Moroi man led us through to the second floor and over to the corner window seat, I don't know how Vasilisa had done it reservations there and getting our favourite table too "I will be back shortly" he said as he left. Rose went to pull out her chair

"Let me" I pulled out her chair and let her sit down

"Thank you" I sat down myself and looked out the window "Damn Lissa for making us do this" Rose said quietly

"She is doing what she thinks is best for us and she is right"

"Right?"

"Our arguing is interfering with our work"

"I know" she looked at her menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

"What do you want to eat?"

"Not sure, you?"

"Same" we read our menus in silence until the Moroi man came back and took our order

"It won't be long" he said with a smile as he walked away

"So we should talk" she said

"Yeah" silence fell again

"Well this isn't awkward at all is it?"

"Rose" I muttered

"I mean we are stuck here"

"Rose" I said slightly louder

"We don't want to be here"

"Rose"

"I…"

"Rose" I tapped her hand "What happened to us?"

"What?"

"Why did we fight?"

"I don't know" she looked out the window "It was little things, the little things turned in to big things until we didn't even know what started it we would just fight"

"Taking every opportunity to get at each other, every chance to win the fights no matter how badly we hurt each other"

"I'm sorry about the Strigoi thing" she said quickly "I didn't mean it, it was cruel to use that against you, I'm sorry"

"I've said worse to you I'm sure"

"No, you haven't"

"Well you would say that" we spent the rest of the time at Harvest apologising for things we had said to each other once our meal was finished we just kept talking

"So you didn't mean to call me fat?"

"No, the same way you didn't mean to call me cheap foreign labor"

"Hey that was the day I met you, that was almost four years ago it doesn't count" she smiled, I had missed that smile

"No you called me it again two weeks before I moved out"

"Why did you move out?" I thought about it

"I don't know, I thought that we needed time apart and that it would help us but I was wrong"

"The night you moved out I cried myself to sleep" she whispered almost as if she hadn't realised she had said it out loud

"Want to know a secret?" She tilted her head "so did I"

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I just didn't" I lied

"Liar"

"I'm not" I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to ruin the progress we had made

"You are I see it in your eyes, why didn't you just talk to me"

"I told you"

"No you didnt"

"I don't want to talk about it Rose"

"We are supposed to be talking so just talk"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Just tell me" My anger was slowly rising

"No"

"Dimitri" so was hers

"No"

"Dimitri for god's sake tell me"

"Why didn't I talk to you? Because every time I did I was screamed at and made to sleep on the couch and I was sick of it" Rose looked down at her lap and stayed silent for a few minutes when she looked up her eyes were full of unshed tears

"Sick of it or sick of me?" she stood up

"Rose I didn't mean it like that" She turned and ran "Rose" I called after her but she kept running. I grabbed my jacket and followed her but when I got outside she was nowhere to be seen "Damn it Rose" I lent back against the wall trying to decide what to do next, I thought about where Rose would have gone, ether home, somewhere around court or to Vasilisa. I made my way over to the main guardian building, my walk over was quiet; the sun had cleared the trees so most Moroi were in bed and those that weren't were all inside. Once I got to the main guardian building I logged in to a computer and looked for the last time Rose's access card was last used the computer quickly came up with the results

Guardian: Hathaway, Rosemarie  
>Access Type: A<br>Last Accessed: Zone 7, Gym 3  
>Time: 10:27<p>

I should have guessed gym three was Roses get away; it was practically abandoned after the two larger gyms were built so there was hardly ever anyone in there. I logged out and began to walk over there, I walked over slowly giving myself time to think about what I was going to say and time to enjoy the sun. Once I got there I tapped my access card and entered quietly; at first the gym looked empty the only light was the sunlight coming through the windows and everything seemed to be in its place. I looked around there was a chance Rose had left, I turned away and was about to leave when something on the mats caught my eye. I walked over to it and bent down there on the mats was Rose's black dress and her heels, I heard a small sob behind me I turned around and saw Rose weakly punching a punch bag she was wearing her work out clothes, her hair was up and her cheeks were wet. "Rose" I said she didn't answer "Rose, please" again I got no response; I began walking towards her "Rose I didn't mean…" Rose turned towards me

"GET OUT" She ran at me I barely had time to react before she hit me in the chest almost knocking me to the floor. She continued to attack me I blocked but refused to fight back.

"What are you doing?" the only answer she gave was a slap in the face that I had been unable to avoid. "Rose, Stop" she kicked my hip and attempted to slap me again but this I time I was ready. "Stop" I said again she was using old fighting routines I had taught her back at St. Vladimir's that was making it easier for me to anticipate the next hit and block it, she was crying I could see that clearly, it must have been making it harder for her to see because her attack was getting sloppy. "Rose come on, stop now" she continued hitting harder and faster than before, by this time I had had enough "For god's sake Rose stop fighting me" I grabbed her wrist and spun her knocking off her balance, before she could regain it I hooked my foot behind hers and tripped her causing her to fall backwards on to the floor as she fell she grasped my arm pulling me down with her. I fell on top of her before she could attempt to get up I held her wrists and held her legs down with one of my own pinning her to the floor.

"Let me go" she struggled under me

"Rose, stop" She looked up her struggling slowly stopped "Rose, I didn't mean I was sick of you, I could never be sick of you" more tears fell from her eyes "the reason I didn't want to talk about it was because tonight is the first night in months that we have been able to have an actual conversation, I didn't want to ruin that" We were both quiet the only sounds being our own breathing and heartbeats

"Dimitri" her voice was small and tearful, she looked up in to my eyes "Do you still love me?"

"Roza" I let go of her arms and stroked her damp cheek "I never stopped loving you" she let out a small sob, I leant down and softly kissed her "I couldn't ever stop loving you"

"You left me" She sounded almost broken

"No, No моя дорогая never"

"You moved out"

"Roza, I left because I thought it would help us" She looked away "I thought that the time apart would stop the fights and that I would be able to move back once things were better" she still wouldn't look at me "I didn't leave to hurt you, I didn't leave you, I left to help"

"You should have told me that" she whispered "I thought you were leaving me, that you were sick of me"

"Never моя дорогая, I wanted…" I paused "I still want to be with you"

"Then move back in"

"Roza, we should take things slowly, I don't want us to fight again"

"Dimitri, I have cried myself to sleep almost every night since you left" I brushed her hair away from her face "I can't take another night without you, please" I took a deep breath

"You don't have to"

"Really?"

"Really" I stood up and helped Rose to her feet "come here" I pulled her in towards me and wrapped my arms around her, it had been too long since I had held her like this.

"I missed you" She mumbled

"I missed you too" I kissed the top of her head "let's go home" I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked, she picked up her dress and heels before we left and then we headed home, I felt whole again for the first time in months

LPOV

I smiled as I saw them both walking towards their home, Dimitri's arm around Rose's shoulders.

"What are you doing" my fiancé's voice came from behind me

"Nothing" I said innocently, his placed his hand on my hip and stood behind me looking over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't spy on them"

"I wasn't spying I was just making sure they got home okay"

"Mhmm, sure you were" Rose and Dimitri were almost out of sight now "I'm just glad you didn't start world war three"

"What?"

"Never mind" I took my hand and lead me away from the window "Come on, let's go to bed"

"But Rose…"

"I'm sure you will get all the details tomorrow" I sighed

"You're right, I'm glad they are okay again"

"Me too Liss, me too"

* * *

><p>Been a long time... sorry I'm having a lot of laptop difficulties at the moment. I like writing Dimitri slightly out of character, I always believed that once he and rose could be in an a relationship without hiding anything that he would act a little differently anyway so i think that will be in the nexgt chapter... anyway please review<p>

LissaxXx


	9. Day Pass

Dimitri is stuck in hospital after saving Lissa and Christian from an assassination attempt he is bored to tears, Rose gets him a day pass to come out of the hospital. RPOV

* * *

><p>I walked through the white walled corridors of the court hospital towards Dimitri's room. He had been admitted here three weeks ago after an assassination attempt on Lissa, he saved her, Christian and their unborn child. As I came to his door I looked through the window to see him lying on his side turned away from me, he was still a little shaky but much better than the week before and he was desperate to get back to work. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, he turned towards me<p>

"Roza" he smiled

"Hey comrade" I closed the door and sat at the end of his bed

"Shouldn't you be working?" He was right, it was half past seven in the Moroi morning so I should have been but Lissa had given me a whole day off to spend with Dimitri.

"I have the day off"

"It's not safe, she needs the best guarding her and that's you Rose" I had been reluctant to have a day off but she threatened to make it a royal order.

"I didn't have a choice, besides I want to spend time with you" his smile widened "I noticed the monitors have gone" he nodded

"The doctor said I no longer need them or the pain killers"

"That's great"

"It is" although Dimitri was smiling there was something about him that seemed off, he seemed unhappy

"How do you feel" he opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off "honestly"

"Honestly?" he stayed silent for a moment before answering "honestly Roza I'm almost bored to tears" I looked around the room and saw that all his books and dvds were in neat piles "I have read all my books both English and Russian and I've watched all my movies too"

"Honey surly there's one you haven't read"

"I have read all of them" he looked up at me "Rose you remember I helped you escape prison? Now it's your turn" I almost laughed until I realized he was serious

"This isn't a prison Dimitri"

"It feels like it, I have been stuck here for three weeks" I knew if Dimitri was asking for my help to get out of here then he was desperate "I can't do anything without someone watching me, I can't even go to the bathroom without a nurse standing outside" I knew this was stressing him, Dimitri is a very independent person having to rely on others for simple things drove him mad.

"Well if you want to get out then I think you will be very happy with my little surprise"

"I'm getting out early?" he asked hopefully

"Not quite, sorry honey"

"It was worth a try" he sadly smiled

"I got you a day pass"

"A day pass?"

"One whole day out of the hospital, No doctors, no nurses just us"

"Are you serious?" he was trying to keep his face calm but his eyes were bright with excitement

"Mhmm" I nodded

"When can we go?" he sat up

"Right now" he threw the duvet back

"Lets go then" he was no longer trying to hide his happiness

"Honey"

"Yeah"

"You may wanna get changed first" he looked down at his pyjamas

"Oh yeah" I got him out some clothes and helped him in to the bathroom

"I will wait out here, call if you need me" he nodded and closed the door. I looked around the room as I waited I saw his books, dvds and a few personal items from home. There was a photo frame on the bedside table Dimitri took with him anytime he was away from home; it held two photos one of his family from the last time we went to Baia and one of us from his birthday last year. I sat on the bed and looked at the books there were quite a few Russian book that I recognized but the one at the bottom of the pile showed me how bored he actually was, sitting there was 'Russian for beginners' It was my book and if he was reading it he was very clearly bored. The bathroom door opened

"Lets go" I looked at him, he was dressed but he had no socks or shoes and his hair was a mess. I walked over to him

"Let's sit you down"

"Rose"

"No come on" he reluctantly let me help him to the bed and sat down, I got out some socks and helped him put them on

"I can do it" I knew he wanted to but I knew if he lent forward he would fall. He was becoming impatient "can we go now?" I got him a mirror and held it up for him

"What do you think?" he sighed

"Could you get my hair brush please?" I grabbed it and let him do his hair "there, lets go" he stood up

"There was a condition to them letting you have a day pass" he gave me a questioning look "you have to use a wheel chair" he opened his mouth to protest "I'm sorry, I tried to get you out without one but they wouldn't change their minds"

"So I have to choose between being in a wheel chair and getting out of here of staying here?" I nodded "Get me the wheel chair" I gave a small smile and got the wheel chair that I had left just outside the room, Dimitri sat down

"I can't even wheel myself?"

"Sorry darling"

"At least I'm getting out" I helped him put his shoes on and then wheeled him to the main reception

"Heya Dimitri"

"Hello Anya" Anya was a trainee nurse that carried out some of Dimitri's tests, she was kind and made him smile he told me the week before that he trusted her more than the trained nurses.

"I see you're going out" she handed me the day pass sign out form and I quickly filled it out

"Yeah, will you still be on duty when I get back?"

"I'm on night duty, so I will see you this evening" She smiled at him "If you're lucky I may even be able to bring you a crossword or something new to read"

"That would be wonderful" One of the other nurses signed the bottom of the sheet.

"There you go, see you later guys"

"See ya" I took Dimitri out

"So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want love" I told him as I wheeled him around the gardens "but I thought at some point we could go and see Lissa and Christian" He lowered his head, I knew he didn't want Lissa to see him like this otherwise she would want to heal him and he didn't want that, no matter how desperate he was to get back he didn't want to be the cause of any darkness or risk the baby's health "They want to thank you Dimitri, you saved their lives" I paused "and mine"

"I was just doing my job"

"You saved them they want to thank you" I repeated

"Alright" I knew he wasn't happy about it but he knew that Lissa would be upset if she knew he came out for a day and didn't see her and upsetting Lissa at the moment wasn't a smart idea "can we go there now?"

"Sure" we headed to the main building and found out way to Lissa's personal assistant Margret

"Guardian Belikov, it's good to see you" Dimitri nodded a hello

"Could you tell Lissa she has visitors" she nodded and called in to Lissa

"Your majesty you have very important visitors" I heard Lissa's voice

"I don't want to see anyone" Lissa hadn't seen any visitors unless it was absolutely necessary since Dimitri had been injured he hadn't allowed her to see him in the hospital just in case she tried to heal him.

"I think you will want to see them my Queen"

"I said no Margret"

"Very well your majesty" she looked at us

"Take us in anyway"

"But…"

"No buts Margret, just open the door for us" she did as her was told

"Margret I told you I…" Lissa turned and stopped talking when she saw us "Dimitri" she ran over and hugged him, I was slightly surprised when he hugged her back

"My Queen" when Lissa eventually let go Christian also hugged him

"We thought you didn't get out until next week"

"I don't"

"I got him a day pass"

"How do you feel?"

"Better now I'm out of the hospital even if it's only for a little while"

"Dimitri…" Lissa was looking at the wheel chair "I could heal you"

"No" he said firmly

"But..."

"No, I don't want you to" Lissa looked upset, in her eyes she was only trying to help "Thank you for the offer my Queen but I cannot accept, we don't know what effects your Spirit may have on the baby"

"He's right Liss" Christian wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. There were a few minutes of silence before Christian said "Dimitri thank you"

"I was just…"

"Doing your job we know but you saved our lives, our baby's life, we will never be able to repay you"

"There is no need to repay me, I would have saved your lives even if it wasn't my job, I care about you"

"Thank you Dimitri" Lissa was almost crying now

"Oh my Queen" Dimitri held his arms out to Lissa for a hug and she happily accepted it "Don't cry, everything is okay"

"But you're hurt"

"Yes I am but I am alright and I will get better"

"Thank you Dimitri"

"Any time" Lissa let him go and dried her eyes. We sat with Lissa and Christian talking for the next few hours until we got hungry.

"We better head to the feeders, remember you're eating for two now Liss" Christian held his wife's hand

"We better head off too"

"See you soon?" Lissa asked the question was aimed at Dimitri

"Of course" we all hugged good bye before I took Dimitri to lunch

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as we began to eat

"Yeah, why?"

"You hugged Lissa"

"Yeah"

"You never hug Lissa" he smiled

"She reminded me of Karolina"

"How?"

"I don't know that how Kara was when she was pregnant" we talked about Liss and her pregnancy over lunch and then I took him back to ours. He got out of the wheel chair and sat on the couch,

"See" I said once we were both settled on the couch with our coffees "Seeing Lissa and Christian weren't so bad was it?"

"No but I was right she did want to heal me"

"That's just Lissa, she always wants to ease pain" I let him lean on my shoulder "It's part of what's going to make her an amazing mother" I sipped my coffee "she wouldn't have got that chance without you"

"Rose" he sat up slightly

"I'm serious Dimitri, you saved their lives and mine"

"You could have saved yourself"

"No I couldn't have" we sat in silence until I heard Dimitri sigh I looked up to see him frowning "Honey, what's wrong" I put my coffee cup down and wrapped my arms around him

"I don't understand"

"Don't understand what?"

"Why everyone keeps saying that"

"Saying what?"

"That I saved their lives; I just fought the guy long enough for you to get them in to the safe room"

"You did more than that darling" I took his cup placing it on the table before pulling him closer to me "You hit your head so hard the doctors thought you would have brain damage and lost so much blood there was a fifty fifty chance that you would make it" I felt him shake slightly "You could have died" he pulled away

"That is my job Rose" he lifted the hair off the back of his neck showing me his tattoos "That's why I have this promise mark, to show that I would die for them, they come first"

"You know that Lissa has never liked that" I knew he was holding something back

"Roza, you got hurt too" He was right, I had been thrown across the room "It took all I had not to run to you rather than protect them" He was still shaking "They shouldn't be thanking me and rewarding me, I almost left them to die"

"But you didn't" I took his hands in mine "Dimitri, you didn't" he looked away "you knew I would be okay and you stuck to your job"

"But…"

"No, you did your job and you saved them" I held Dimitri until he had calmed down then we stayed there talking and cuddling for hours until it was almost five "When do I have to go back?"

"Not just yet, but we should make a move"

"But if I don't have to go yet then…"

"We should go for another walk, get you some fresh air before you go back" I helped him back in to the wheel chair and took him downstairs, I took him around the gardens again and then along an old path

"Roza, where are we going?"

"You will see" We continued until we got to the paths end then I took him along the grass.

"Roza…"

"You will see when we get there" I could see the stream so I knew I was close, a few moments later we came to a picnic blanket with a picnic basket on

"Roza, what have you done?"

"Dinner is served" I took him over and helped him out of the chair and on to the blanket. He looked around, there was a stream to our right, a group of apple trees to our left.

"When did you do this?" he asked "how did you do this?"

"I had a little help" I admitted

"I love you" he leant over and kissed me

"I love you too" I got out sandwiches, sausage roles, crisps and lemonade. Dimitri looked in to the basket.

"What is that at the bottom?"

"You will have to wait and see" he shook his head. We ate quietly together listening to the birds starting to tweet as the sun began to rise.

"You ate that fast" I said as he finished off his plate "did you like it?"

"Roza that was the best food I have had in the last three weeks" I grinned

"If you thought that was good then you are going to love this" I got out a small covered bowl and the two covered plates, Dimitri raised his eyebrows "uncover them" He uncovered the plates to find a variety of fruit and marshmallows

"Fruit and marshmallows? This is my treat?"

"Uncover the bowl silly" he did as he was told, the moment he saw what was inside his eyes lit up

"Chocolate fondue" Dimitri didn't like to admit it but chocolate fondue was his third guilty pleasure after westerns and eighties songs.

"Like it?"

"Like it? I love it Roza" He leant over and kissed me again "How did you keep the chocolate warm all this time?" I pointed to a little black circle at the bottom of the picnic basket

"One of our friends in the court kitchens did it, keeps the bowl warm without affecting anything else"

"I shall have to thank this friend" he smiled as he grabbed a fork and began dipping his fruit in, I watched him making sure he didn't eat too much. Almost an hour later we had eaten and packed away all the picnic stuff, Dimitri lying down with a blanket wrapped around him his head on my leg, I was gently running my fingers through his hair.

"You tired love?" he didn't answer "maybe we should get you back"

"No" he mumbled "just a little while longer please, I don't wanna go back yet" I looked at my watch it was almost seven he didn't have to be back to the hospital until eight and it would only take a half hour to walk back

"Alright honey, a little longer" the sun had just cleared the tops of the trees surrounding us and I knew Dimitri would like to stay in the sun; it was why I had argued with the hospital to make his day pass till eight rather that six. I looked down at my boyfriend, I rarely ever saw him this relaxed, I watched him struggle to keep his eyes open "Go to sleep darling, I'm right here"

"No, I will wake up and think this was a dream" but within minutes he was softly snoring I continued to run my hands through his hair watching him, it was the most peaceful sleep I had seen him have in months. At twenty five past seven I shook his shoulder gently

"Dimitri time to wake up hon" he tried to ignore me "Dimitri, love come on" I shook him again

"I'm awake, stop it"

"It's time to get back"

"Couldn't we just run away together?" he held my hand

"Isn't it usually me saying that?"

"Well maybe I hit my head harder than you thought" I shook my head

"Come on" he sat up and I helped him get back in to the wheel chair

"What about the picnic"

"I will sort it later" I put the blanket over him "I have to get you back" I wheeled him back along the grass and up the old path to the gardens, Dimitri sighed as we got to the hospital entrance

"Cheer up comrade it's not that bad"

"I suppose not" We went back to reception and signed him back in before I took him back to his room.

"Help me in to bed?" he asked, I knew he must be really tired if he was asking for help but the doctors did warn me that a day out would do that to him

"You need to get changed darling" he stayed sitting "Want any help?" He nodded, I took off his shoes and got him changed in to some pyjamas then helped him in to bed

"Roza" he murmured as I folded up the wheel chair and put it against the wall laying the blanket on top

"Yeah"

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I will"

"Cuddle?" he was almost asleep I could tell by the way his accent was coming through thicker than usual. I kicked off my shoes and pulled back the duvet getting in beside him. "Я люблю тебя" He whispered

"I love you too" I kissed the back of his neck and put my arms around him "Sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>Yo ho hello, so it has been a while mainly because of holidays, trying to get my new laptop and organizing my birthday stuff. I know that Dimitri may have been a little ooc but aren't we all when we are recovering from an illness or injury? Still haven't decided what I wanna write next but if anyone has any ideas please leave a review and let me know,<p>

Lissa xXx


	10. A Small Gift

Dimitri and Rose go shopping with Lissa and Christian and find something small for each other. RPOV

* * *

><p>"So where do you wanna start?" I looked towards Lissa and Christian. Today Dimitri and I had come to the human shopping mall near court as their Guardians, of course being the Queen Lissa had seven more undercover Guardians around us. Lissa looked over at Christian<p>

"Well we need to get something for Adrian and Sydney's new babies"

"And we need new clothes for our own kids"

"Oh joy, shopping for your five plus Adrian's new bunch"

"Shut up Rose" Christian was tired; he hadn't adjusted to the human hours as well as the rest of us had.

"Stop it you two" Lissa looked at both of us, I was about to tell her I hadn't said anything when she continued "I say we do the clothes shopping first and get it out of the way seen as I know how much you don't like it darling" Christian rubbed his eyes

"Whatever you say honey" We walked over to the nearest clothes shop and straight through to the children's clothes. In between looking around for any possible threats and answering Lissa's endless questions on what clothes she should by for her children I noticed Dimitri was looking sad, as soon as I had the chance I walked over to him

"You okay?" I asked

"You're out of formation" he said not looking down at me

"And you look upset" I held his chin and tilted his head down to face me "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I wasn't convinced so didn't move my hand away. I waited for him to give me a real answer and finally he said "I just wish it was us" he looked over at Lissa and Christian, who were having a small argument over whether they should by matching outfits for their twins or not. I moved my hand from his chin on to his arm "arguing over children's clothes and looking for toys" Dimitri and I had talked about adoption almost two years before but we never actually adopted a child due to several attacks on court from both Strigoi and assassins.

"We could always explore adoption again Comrade"

"I know but all the attacks"

"There hasn't been one in months, when we get home we can talk about it okay?" he nodded looking much happier than he had a few minutes before, I tiptoed up and kissed his cheek "I have to get back in formation and stop that fight before it gets bigger" I pointed over to out charges who had now started to raise their voices

"Okay love, I think Christian needs to get away from the baby stuff after this I will take him somewhere"

"Good plan" I walked over to Lissa

"Rose tell him that matching outfits is a bad idea"

"Look you didn't mind it six months ago"

"That was different, it was for a family portrait" she grabbed one of the shirts from Christian "Now they are older we should be encouraging their individuality"

"They are one year olds"

"Rose, as a neutral party what do you think?" Lissa turned to me, I knew she wanted me to side with her but I couldn't

"I think that you should buy them"

"Rose!"

"But" I continued "maybe they could wear them on different days so they aren't matching all day every day" They both stayed quiet for a moment "What do you think?"

"I can live with that" Christian said at last

"Well I suppose I can"

"Good now lets go pay for these and get going" We all headed to the checkout and paid for the 17 outfits Lissa had insisted that her children must have.

"Where now?" Christian asked once we had paid and left

"I think we should split up" Dimitri suggested

"You really think that a good idea?" Lissa looked worried

"I agree with him, we would get double the shopping done and we can have some girl time" I put my arm around her

"Well when you put it that way" she grinned while expertly keeping her fangs hidden, I saw Dimitri have a quiet word with one of the Guardians that had come as part of Lissa's group "Lets go" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away, I turned around and gave a quick wave to Dimitri he smiled and gave me a small wave back before turning to Christian.

"Where are we going?" I asked Lissa who had slowed down now

"I'm not sure" she looked at the shops around us, there were various clothing stores, a phone shop and a shop that caught my eye

"Let's go in there" I pointed towards the shop

"Really?" Lissa raised an eyebrow at me and I internally screamed at the fact that I still couldn't do that

"Yeah, we could get something for Sydney and Adrian's kids and I wanna get something"

"Okay then" she said shaking her head and smiling, she couldn't hid it she loved that shop as much as I did

…

After what seemed like endless hours of shopping we finally returned home, Lissa and Christian went straight home and to bed as both of them were exhausted after staying up to go out to the human mall.

"So where did you and Vasilisa go when we split up" Dimitri asked as we were walking home

"Oh you know here and there"

"Here and there huh?" I nodded

"Where did you and Sparky go?"

"Oh you know here and there" he said mimicking my own words, I flicked my leg up trying to kick his butt, but just as quickly as I had moved he grabbed my ankle just before it hit "Bad idea, sweetie"

"Dimitri let go" I hopped beside him trying to keep up as he still had my ankle in his hand

"Nope"

"Come on I need to walk"

"нет" I scowled at him, it was a good thing I had passed my Russian course at Lehigh with Lissa or else I would have no clue he had just said no. I needed a different approach

"If you won't let go I can't give you your present"

"A present? For me?" I nodded "It's not my birthday for another few months"

"I didn't get it for your birthday I got it because I wanted to surprise you" he gave me the 'Are you serious or are you just saying that to get what you want' face, I kept hopping along beside him until he finally released my leg

"Thank you" I shook out my leg

"So what did you get me?" I laughed

"I will show you when we get in"

"Alright" he looked down at me "but only if I can give you what I got you first"

"Wait, you got me something?"

"Yeah, but don't get too excited it's only something small"

"So is yours so that's okay" I noticed that we had both sped up. Once we got in we both took off our shoes and headed in to the living room.

"You said you wanted to go first" I said as I sat down, he sat next to me and looked in to the black bag he had been carrying

"Like I said don't get too excited it's not much" he pulled out a small black box and handed it to me I opened it up, inside there were four charms for my charm bracelet, there was one that looked like a Molnija mark, one that looked like a Zvezda mark, one that looked like a tiny silver stake and the last one looked like a Nazar.

"Oh my God" I took them out and looked at them more closely

"I know they are not much but…"

"Dimitri they are beautiful, I love them" I saw him smile at me out of the corner of my eye "How did you find these? I mean it's not like they just sell Molnija and Zvezda marks"

"There was a small shop that makes them I showed them the tattoos on the back of my neck" I looked towards him now "I said that I wanted them for the love of my life because she likes my tattoos" I looked back to the charms

"And the stake?"

"I drew one and said you had earrings like it and wanted a charm to match"

"Wow" I put them back in to the box "They are amazing" I hugged him "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome my love" he hugged me back. Once I let go I began to worry

"What's wrong?" Dimitri had obviously seen my facial expression change; I looked at my own bag

"I don't think you are gonna like what I got you"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's nowhere near as good as what you got me" I looked at the charms on the table "You know what it's silly and I never should have got it"

"Look at me" Dimitri said firmly, whenever he said that using that tone I knew I had said something he didn't like or agree with. I turned to face him "I don't care how silly it is, if it is from you I am going to love it"

"I don't think…"

"I am going to love it" he repeated

"Okay then" I picked up my bag and handed it to him "look inside" he did then he tilted his head slightly as he got a box out

"Rose?" he gave me a questioning look

"Open it up" he did as he was told and then pulled out the contents, inside was a brown bear dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and to finish off the look a tiny little bear sized duster.

"A cowboy bear" Dimitri looked back at the box and got out a sheet of paper from inside "It has a birth certificate?"

"Read it"

"Build a bear workshop"

"You can skip that bit just read the details"

"Okay then, birthdate today" he looked up and gave me an 'obviously' look "Name" He paused then gave me one of his full smiles "Comrade Belikov"

"I thought it suited him" he read the certificate again "Fur brown, eyes brown, belongs to Dimitri Belikov" he put the certificate back in the box

"I told you it was silly and nowhere near as good as the charms" I looked away "the charms made me feel special and I gave you a stupid bear"

"Hey" Dimitri said sharply "Don't insult Comrade, he's not a stupid bear" I looked up at him surprised "He's a smart bear actually and you have no idea how special this had made me feel"

"Really?"

"Yes, I have my own Comrade cowboy bear and the best part is you made him"

"You really like him? And you're not just saying that?"

"I promise you I love Comrade, I'm not just saying it and I love you" he put Comrade down next to us and hugged me tight "Thank you"

"I love you too" I pulled away slightly just enough so that I could kiss him but as I did he pulled away and covered the bears eyes

"Not in front of Comrade, he's only a day old we might scar him for life" with that I burst out laughing

"Oh my god, really?" I said in between catching my breath, Dimitri gave a soft chuckle "You know I really love you right?"

"Yeah I think you may have said that a few times" I yawned, I hadn't wanted to admit it but staying up all night and doing a twenty four hour shift had tired me out. Dimitri took my hand "Come on" he stood up

"Where are we going?" I stood too; he picked up the box of charms and Comrade

"To bed, we are both exhausted" I was about to protest when he said "don't try to tell me you're not tired because I know that's a lie and the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we wake up, we have tomorrow off remember" I yawned again

"Alright you win" I mumbled he lead me towards our room. I quickly got changed while Dimitri did the same "Where have you put my charms?" I asked as I got in to bed

"On your dressing table"

"And Comrade?"

"Sitting on your chair"

"You don't wanna cuddle him?"

"No, tonight I want to cuddle my fantastic girlfriend who gave me him" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"Night night Dimitri" I snuggle in to him

"Good night sweetheart, I love you" I wanted to say it back but I was practically asleep.

* * *

><p>Once again that went a totally different way than what I had originally intended, I think its okay but it's not about what I think it's about what you guys think so did you like it? If so please leave a review to tell me. Also I mentioned Adrian, Sydney and their 'bunch' would anyone like to see more of them? I am trying to write Rose and Dimitri having the adoption discussion that had now been mentioned two or three times but I am not very good at it...<p>

Lissa xXx


	11. Monday Mornings

A typical Monday morning in the Hathaway-Belikov home… DPOV

* * *

><p>I could hear my alarm buzzing on the table next to me I stretched out to the side and tapped the screen on my phone until it stopped. I sighed before opening my eyes when I did I saw my beautiful girlfriend fast asleep curled up next to me her hair all around her shining in the light of the sunset, I loved seeing Rose when she was asleep she looked as small and adorable. I gave it a few seconds before shaking her shoulder and whispering<p>

"Roza, it's time to wake up darling" She tried to push my arm away sleepily "Come on Roza wake up"

"Just five more minutes" She rolled over away from me, I let my arm slip off her shoulder as she did

"Alright five minutes, coffee?"

"Mhmm" She mumbled but I knew it was a yes, there was no way she would ever wake up on a Monday and not want coffee before work. I turned over and looked at the time on my phone it was four fifty five, I never told Rose I set my alarm five minutes early so that she could sleep for an extra few minutes. I slowly got out of bed being careful not to wake Rose and headed to the kitchen with my phone checking all my guardian updates as I did, nothing new to report besides a few newbies joining us. I slowly made the coffee for Rose and I and looked at our calendars, Vasilisa and Christian had various meetings some together some separate, Rose and I had a court guardian meeting after our shift and then another to do with the new school they were opening. Once I had made the coffees I took them both back to the bedroom and put my cup down on the side before shaking Roses shoulder again

"Roza, it's been five minutes" she grumbled something about hating stupid guardian schedules "I know what a hard life you have, a comfy bed, having the queen for a best friend, a palace as a second home and a boyfriend that brings you coffee every morning"

"Not every morning" she sat up and turned to face me "You don't on Sundays"

"So the coffee boy can't have one day off?" she took her coffee from me and I picked up my own

"No the coffee man can't" she said putting emphasis on man I chuckled as she had a mouthful of her coffee

"Good morning Roza"

"Morning Comrade" she ran her hand through her hair and took another sip of coffee "So what do we have today?"

"Meetings, lots of them"

"Great!"

"It won't be that bad"

"I suppose, can we have takeaway tonight? It would really make my day better" she gave me her puppy dog eyes that I could never resist but I said

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Chicken" I raised an eyebrow "What? I have been wanting chicken for ages"

"Alright, we can get some on the way home"

"Yes!" She did her little victory dance and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her as I did she closed her eyes, when I pulled away she opened her eyes again and looked up at me "What was that for?"

"For being adorable"

"I'm not adorable" she pouted not realising that it made her look even cuter

"If you say so" she squinted her eyes at me and I laughed "Come on finish your coffee, I'm gonna go make breakfast"

"Yes sir" she gave me a mock salute and a grin, I finished my coffee quickly and headed to the kitchen where I got out everything I needed I only made cooked breakfast three days a week Monday, Wednesday and Friday, mama had always said growing up that you need a big breakfast to start the week another in the middle to keep you going and another at the end to make you smile. As I started cooking I head the shower come on and shook my head

"You have left the door open again" I called out as I put the eggs in the pan I heard her swear and then the click of the bathroom door, I could still hear the shower but it was quieter now. I continued cooking making sure it was just the way Rose liked it, I silently thanked my past self for insisting on getting the big oven even when Rose had told me to get the smaller one. I could hear muffled singing coming from the bathroom; I never told her how much I loved to hear her sing even though she would never sing for me. I finished cooking soon after I had heard Rose come out of the shower; I quickly served it all up and put the plates on the table along with two glasses of orange juice.

"Smells good Comrade" I looked over and saw Rose walking up toward the table in her uniform, her hair was still damp and she had a huge smile on her face

"I'm glad you like it, hopefully it will taste as good"

"No hopefully about it, you are an amazing chef"

"Thank you" we both sat down and started eating, we spoke about the meetings while we ate and Rose made it very clear that she was annoyed about the school meeting

"What more do they need to sort for god sake" she sipped her orange juice "They have the building, the teachers, the gym, the security and all everything else what more do they need?"

"A name?"

"Wait it doesn't have one yet?"

"No, everyone just keeps calling it the school"

"A whole meeting just for the name it's stupid"

"I know but look on the bright side your father will be there"

"Yeah, I'm so glad he is part of this and that they are going to name one section of the school after him" It had taken a long time for Abe to accept me, even longer than it had taken Janine but once he had I had truly become part of the Hathaway-Mazur family, he had even threatened someone for going on at me about being Strigoi and I had to admit I had come to like him.

"I'm glad he's a part of it too" I finished off my own orange juice "Time for me to shower" I stood up

"Thanks for breakfast love"

"You're welcome sweetheart" I kissed her forehead

"I already put your uniform in the bathroom on the shelf for you"

"Thank you" I headed for the bathroom, I showered quickly knowing that there wasn't much time seen as I had to wash up when I got out, closed my eyes for a minute just letting the how water flow over me if I could stand there for a minute and just feel the water then I could face anything the day throw at me, I knew it was weird but if was just something I had always done. I got out and dressed quickly drying my hair as best I could before brushing my teeth and heading back out to Rose.

"There you are" Rose looked around from the sink her hair was now tied up in a high bun, in some ways she looked like a dancer

"You're washing up"

"Yeah"

"I could have done that"

"No you cooked it's only fair I wash up"

"Can I help?"

"No but you can dry up and put away" she said as she threw a tea towel at me which I caught just before it hit me "and don't you dare try hitting me with that" I laughed, she knew me so well. I got to work quickly drying up everything on the side; Rose and I were having some sort of race to see who could work faster. As soon as we were done we went out to the living room and grabbed our stakes, as Rose picked up her stake she gave me a strange look

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hon, have you looked in a mirror?" I turned around and looked in the mirror on the wall and saw that my hair was all over the place

"And you couldn't have told me that I looked like this earlier?"

"I didn't notice" she handed me my hair brush and I fixed my messy hair "Besides I like it like that"

"Well I don't" I put my brush on the side and walked over to Rose "Have we got everything?"

"I think so" I put my arms around her

"Good" I lent down and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck being careful of my hair.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Lets head to hell" I let her go and raised an eyebrow "I mean work" she smiled

"Lets go" we put out shoes on and I held the door open for her "Ladies first"

"Why thank you" I quickly locked up after us then we walked over to the Palace. When we got there Kathryn and Ethan were standing by Lissa and Christians door waiting for us

"You know you were meant to be here five minutes ago" Kathryn said staring at us

"Good morning to you to Kathryn" Rose liked Kathryn but often got annoyed with her "and actually it's dead on six so were not late at all" Kathryn looked to me

"Доброе утро" I smiled, Kathryn said good morning to me in Russian every day it was nice to hear my own language even if it was only once a day

"Доброе утро Kathryn, anything new?"

"Nothing to report" I nodded

"Monday morning" Ethan smiled at us "Have fun with that it's the worst day of the week" I put my arm around Rose

"Actually I enjoy Monday mornings"

* * *

><p>Heya so that was something that had been stuck in my head and it got to 1 am and I sat there and thought 'it's a Monday why don't I write that story that's been in my head for a few weeks' so here it is, I'm sorry if it's kinda bad I am very tired but hey... What do you guys want next?<p>

Lissa xXx


	12. Halloween

Rose and Dimitri's Halloween DPOV

* * *

><p>"Rose would you please come out?" I called in to the bathroom<p>

"No" she yelled back

"Come on darling we have to get ready" we have both been given the night off so that we could attend Vasilisa's Halloween party but Rose had been dreading it

"No" she yelled again "I'm gonna look stupid"

"You won't look stupid I promise you, everyone is going to be dressed up" I heard the bathroom lock click

"But everyone isn't going to be on crutches" the door flew open, Rose was standing there on her crutches looking upset. A few before Rose and I had been guarding Vasilisa and Christian while they were going shopping at a human mall or that was the plan, we had set out at four AM human time so that we would get there early but a Strigoi ambushed us half way there, we killed it but not before it threw Rose to the ground injuring her knee

"Then we will find a costume to work around your crutches"

"It's too late now" she came out and made her way slowly to the bed "Damn that Strigoi" she sat on the end of the bed "I wanna… I wanna kill it"

"We already did honey" I sat next to her placing my arm around her

"Well bring it back so I can kill it again" She put her head in her hands

"I wish I could" the room stayed silent but Rose's shoulders were shaking, I looked down and saw she was crying "Oh darling" I pulled her in towards me

"Everyone is gonna stare at me, laugh at me and think I'm weak"

"No they won't, you got that injury saving Vasilisa's life that makes you one of the strongest people they will ever meet" she took a deep breath and looked up at me

"Can you promise me that?"

"Well no but…"

"Then I'm not going"

"Will you at least look at my costume?" She paused

"Fine"

I got up and ran in to the living room changing in to a white tank top, my duster and putting on a cowboy hat then I grabbed the last part of my costume.

"Ready" I called out

"Yeah" she sounded so depressed, I was just hoping she wouldn't kill me when she saw what I was wearing. I hopped in as a cowboy on crutches, Rose looked at me "is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No" I sat next to her putting my crutches to one side "Roza I can't promise that no one will stare or laugh but I can promise that you won't be the only one there on crutches"

"Why would you do this?"

"Before you got hurt you were looking forward to this party, I want you to feel comfortable enough to go again" she looked up at me, her face still wet from crying

"I love you, you know that"

"I love you too" I wiped her cheeks "Come on time to get ready"

"Okay, will you help me?"

"Of course, my love"

Almost two hours later I looked at my beautiful girlfriend as she smiled up at me

"How do I look?" I looked at her she looked stunning, she on a pink and brown dress and a pair of brown flats with her hair back in a ponytail, she had told me that she was dressed up as Phoebe, a witch from the tv show Charmed from the episode All Halliwells eve, I had never personally seen the show but she looked beautiful.

"Amazing darling, shall we go?"

"Sure" she smiled "Where are my crutches?"

"They are right here" I handed them over to her and grabbed my own "Lets go" we headed to the party together and headed in quickly finding Vasilisa

"Oh my god Dimitri what have you done?" at first I was confused until I remembered the crutches

"Don't worry my Queen I am not injured"

"Then why…"

"Because he is the best boyfriend ever that's why" Rose grinned beside me

"Awwww" Vasilisa was smiling at us "Okay let me guess, cowboy and…" she paused clearly thinking then her eyes light up with realisation "Phoebe from that episode of Charmed" Rose nodded

"I knew you would get it"

"Guess what I am" I looked down at her, she was wearing a bright pink dress with a big round skirt with a small silver crown on her head and a wand in her hand

"No guessing needed your Majesty, your Glinda from the wizard of OZ" Vasilisa nodded and tapped her husband's shoulder so that he turned to face us

"Ah but do you know what Christian is?" we both looked at him he had a shoulder length brown wig on and a duster with a stake in his hand

"Oh my god" Rose yelled beside me and started laughing hysterically

"Are you arlight?" I asked

"He's… He's…" she couldn't get it out between her giggles "He's… you… he's … you"

"Wait what?" I looked at Christian again and then got it "Really?" I asked him

"It was the kid's idea"

"Where are the kids?" I asked as rose was still shaking with laughter next to me

"They are over at the kids table" Vasilisa pointed over to the other side of the room, I could see the kids all dressed up as various characters, I was sure Rea was dressed as Rose, they were sitting next to Sydney, Adrian and their three kids

"They look adorable" I looked down at Rose who was wiping her eyes

"They do" I agreed

"Could we go get some food?"

"How did I know you were going to say that" she rolled her eyes at me and we headed towards the food table. A few hours later we were both sitting by the back wall "Are you glad we came?" I asked

"Yes, thank you for this"

"I didn't do anything"

"You made me feel beautiful and normal"

"You are beautiful and as for normal, you're not normal you are extraordinary" she looked to the floor and smiled "I love you Roza"

"I love you too" she lent up putting her hand on my cheek and tilting my head down then she kissed me and all I could think was best Halloween ever.

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry it's kinda bad... I am on crutches and having an awful halloween and I just wanted to make Rose and Dimitri have a good, sweet one...<p>

Lissa xXx


	13. Just A Dream

Rose and Dimitri are living their shared dream... or are they? RPOV

* * *

><p>I was lying on the couch when I heard the key in the lock and smiled, Dimitri was home<p>

"Roza?" Dimitri called out quietly

"In here love" I could hear him kicking off his shoes and walking towards the living room

"I didn't wake you did I?" I heard from behind me

"No darling, I woke up ten minutes ago"

"Have you been asleep all day?" he kissed my forehead

"No I haven't but if I had could you blame me?"

"Not at all" he lifted my legs out of the way carefully then sat down putting my feet back down on his knees

"How was work?"

"Boring, just meetings mainly"

"Good" He raised an eyebrow "It means my man's not in danger" Dimitri shook his head

"How was your day sleeping beauty?"

"Okay, I tidied up the bedroom and kitchen and made myself lunch then watched a movie, well half of one then I fell asleep"

"I thought the doctor told you to stay off your feet" he rested his hands on them "I could have tidied when I got in"

"I can't sit down all day Dimitri, I'm not made of glass I'm not going to break"

"I know I just…"

"You just worry, I know" He sighed "besides I'm going to have to get use to tidying up around here cause I'm gonna have to soon" Dimitri looked up with a small smile and moved one of his hands to my tummy

"How is our little one today? Any movement?" I looked down at my swollen stomach

"You're kidding right? I think that this baby is practicing its fighting already, too bad it's using my bladder as a punch bag"

"Oh darling" my fiancé gave me a sympathetic look

"Sorry you didn't need to hear that"

"It's okay my love" He held my hand "Have you thought of anymore names?"

"I don't know, defiantly Mason for a boy"

"Of course"

"I was thinking maybe Mason Dimitri or Mason Ibrahim"

"I like those, why my name?"

"Rosemarie was my grandmother's middle name; my mother used it seen as she hates her middle name but still wanted a name from our family"

"I wasn't aware she had a middle name"

"Cassidy"

"Janine Cassidy Hathaway?"

"Yeah"

"Would you consider that for a girl?"

"No, my mother would never forgive me" I squeezed his hand gently "What about you any thoughts for names?"

"I was hoping that we could use my grandmother's name if we had a girl, maybe as a middle name" he looked up at me "if you don't mind of course"

"I would love for our little girl to be named Yeva" I beamed at him "As a first name"

"Yeva Vasilisa?"

"I love it" I tried to wiggle my toes and yelled out in pain

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked immediately

"Nothing Comrade, my feet just hurt that's all"

"Well then let's see what we can do about that" he let go of my hand and began massaging my feet and I felt like I was in heaven, seriously is there anything that my man isn't amazing at? "Feel any better?" He asked

"Mhmm" I mumbled "Just keep doing that" he laughed

"But if I'm stuck here doing this who's going to make dinner?"

"We could order pizza"

"I don't think so honey, you need good healthy food not fatty junk food" my eyes dropped, ever since I had got pregnant I had become very self-conscious about my weight

"You think I'm too fat" I said flatly

"No, I never said that sweetie"

"You did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you think I'm fat and ugly"

"No I don't Rose" I suddenly felt as if I was going to cry, I lowered my head trying to not let Dimitri see how upset I was, stupid hormones had been getting the best of me for weeks "Look at me" He said in that warm, loving voice that I couldn't refuse "Darling you are not fat at all, this" he placed a hand on my stomach "is our baby, our impossible, perfect baby" I smiled, every Moroi doctor in the world had been baffled by how we had be able to conceive naturally and of course because we thought it was impossible we had been taken by surprise but we made the best of it. "All I meant was I would rather you have nutritious healthy food because it's better for the baby"

"But I have been craving pizza all day; didn't one of the books say that I should eat what I am craving?"

"Yes it did" Dimitri knew he was beat; he had been making me do all sorts of things from those crazy books so he couldn't deny me pizza when the advice came straight from one of them. I knew that he wouldn't be impressed with me eating just pizza and he would insist that I drink a ridiculous amount of water but I had a plan to make him happy.

"How about we have pizza and salad, that's healthy right, then I get what I crave and what's good for me"

"That my dear sounds like a plan" he leant over and kissed my forehead "I love you"

"I love you too"

"And I love you little one" He leant towards my tummy and kissed it lightly "Я люблю тебя больше, чем ты когда-нибудь узнаем ребенка" he whispered. I felt my eyes begin to water again but not out of sadness, this moment was so perfect I had never felt so loved, safe or secure in my life and I knew that everything was going to be okay; I closed my eyes and let the joy wash over me. My eyes flew open and I sat up breathing heavily, I looked around I was in me and Dimitri's room there was sunlight coming through the gaps in the curtains and both of out guardian uniforms were hanging up on the back of the door. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked down, it was flat, no bump and no baby, I closed my eyes and sighed willing myself not to cry

"Roza? What's wrong?" Dimitri's accent was thick and it was obvious that I had woken him; he put a hand on my shoulder "Did you have a nightmare?" his voice was so warm just like the way he had calmed me in the dream.

"No, it was just a dream" Dimitri slowly guided my to lay back down and cuddle up to him "It was just a dream" I mumbled as a tear rolled down my cheek "Just a dream"

* * *

><p>Russian Translation: I love you more than you will ever know baby<br>All translation done in Google Translate

Please don't hate me... I wanted to write these two with a pregnancy but I didn't wanna mess with the 'Dhampirs cant have kids' thingie here so I figured out a way for me to do it, it just involved me hurting Rose a little... again sorry... But guys check me out getting up two chapters in a week, I am on fire... but don't get use to this after this it will probably be a few months until a new chapter but please review and let me know what you think or if you have any prompts or ideas I would love to hear them...

Lissa xXx


	14. Shhh

Is there ever a good enough reason to shhh a Queen? LPOV

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room watching my five children; Eric was sitting on the floor doing his homework on the Ozera family, Rea was on the couch playing with the fashion design set that Jill had got her for Christmas, Andrea was at the coffee table drawing and my one and a half year old twin boys Lucas and Morian were enjoying practically running around Christian.<p>

"Daddy" Andrea looked towards my husband

"Yes sweetheart" He looked down at her

"Where are Aunty Rose and Uncle Dimitri?"

"I'm not sure darling" Christian looked around to find Morian staring up at him

"Dadda Uppy" Morian was holding his arms up

"Alright then little one" Christian picked Morian up and watched him smile, Christian likes to pretend he's all tough but I know that seeing any one of our children smile melts his heart.

"Mummy do you know where they are?"

"I think they are resting in there room before their shift darling, why do you ask?"

"Uncle Dimitri promised to play hide and seek with me"

"They had an eighteen hour shift honey they are probably sleeping"

"Can I check?"

"No" Christian had answered before I got the chance "Last time you checked you woke them up didn't you" Andrea looked away "they weren't very happy with you were they? Hmm"

"No daddy"

"Dad do I have to write about Aunt Tasha in my report?" Christian and I exchanged a look, we didn't talk about Tasha but we had decided when the kids were born that they were not going to call her aunt.

"I thought I told you not to call her aunt" Eric nodded remembering "and no son you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Thanks that's three hundred words off my essay"

"I don't think so young man you can write about other family members" Eric threw his arms up

"Oh come on dad" I felt a tugging on my sleeve I turned to see Andrea standing next to me

"Mummy could you check on Aunty Rose and Uncle Dimitri?"

I looked at the scene unfolding before me

"Eric, just do as daddy says" Rea looked like she had had enough, I had to admit Eric had been fighting with Christian a lot recently and it was even getting on my nerves

"No one asked you"

"Don't be rude to your sister" Just then Lucas started to cry

"Oh baby boy come here" I walked over and picked him up rocking him gently until he calmed down

"Now you have made your brother cry" Christian was wound up, he had been on edge all week and this fight wasn't stopped it was gonna end badly

"Right that's it" I held out one hand to stop everyone "Eric apologise to your sister for your rudeness then continue with your homework I will look at it later" Eric opened his mouth to argue "No buts"

"Fine sorry" he sat back down and looked at his book

"Rea you continue what you were doing sweetie that dress looks beautiful"

"Thanks mum"

"Christian calm down, why don't you read to the boys before their nap?" Christian nodded

"Alright love" he took Lucas from me and kissed my cheek as he walked away

"And Andrea I will go check on your aunt and uncle okay?"

"Thank you mummy"

I headed towards Rose and Dimitri's room, we had given them one here for when they do their night shifts and they used it after eighteen hour shifts as it was easier for them. I knocked on the door

"Rose" I called through before opening it quietly and peeking inside, I saw Rose sitting up in bed with her eyes open looking towards me

"Rose I was wondering…"

"Shhh" She placed a finger over her lips and looked down, I followed her gaze to see Dimitri wrapped in the duvet his head resting on her chest.

"Rose" I tried again

"Shhh" she repeated, I watched as Dimitri stirred slightly making a soft mumbling noise as he did "Shhh Dimitri, снова заснуть дорогая, я нахожусь здесь" I was shocked, Rose rarely spoke much Russian and when she did it was a few words here and there not full sentences. Dimitri cuddled up closer to her before settling slowly still mumbling in Russian "There There" Rose said soothingly "I've got you" Dimitris mumbling quietened and his breathing became slower. Rose was playing with his hair keeping it back away from his face; Looking at his face I could see that it was more peaceful than I had ever seen it, gone were the hard lines that normally fell in to place along with his guardian mask and in their place was a look so innocent he almost reminded me of a small child. Rose was looking down on him with love in her eyes, running one hand through his hair and holding him close with the other, I realised then that they must not get too many moments like this normally they were both so alert, always looking out for the next attack. "Sorry for shhhing you" Rose whispered "He has been having nightmares the last few nights so he hasn't slept much, this is the first time he has slept peacefully in days" I had noticed that Dimitri had been looking tried this week and his aura had been slightly off.

"It's okay" I whispered back "He looks so young"

"He looks our age or younger" she looked up gave me a warm smile; she rarely ever smiled like that and when she did it was almost always when she was around or talking about Dimitri. "When he drops the guardian mask he gets younger, mentally and physically" she looked back down at her boyfriend who was now softly snoring "I trust that you won't tell anyone what I just told you, about the nightmares or how cute he looks"

"Of course not, Queens honour" I watched them, they always there for each other whether it was a nightmare or a fight against a Strigoi they did everything together always looking out for each other and now was no different. Dimitri made a small whimpering sound and stirred again I looked at his aura, it was dim and there was a grey glow around him I had learnt from the past that it was the onset of a nightmare, I was about to tell Rose to wake him when she hummed softly

"You're safe Dimitri, I will protect you nothing is going to hurt you or those you love, I've got you" I watched in amazement, as Rose spoke the grey glow faded away and his aura was bright once more

"I swear you two were made for each other" Rose smiled down at him

"Maybe" I stood there in silence for a few minutes watching them both just relax, it was so unusually wonderful. Rose's quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts "Did you need something Liss?"

"I… I…" I looked behind me to so Andrea had gone back to colouring; I turned back to my best friend "It's nothing that can't wait"

"You sure?"

"Yeah positive, you make sure he has a good-nights sleep" she nodded "Don't wake him for his shift, you two can stay off duty for dinner if you like"

"Are you sure Lissa?"

"Yeah, you two deserve some time to relax"

"Thanks" I nodded to her

"Sweet dreams" I whispered, the last thing I saw before I closed the door was Rose kissing Dimitri's forehead. I know she doesn't believe in it but those two are defiantly soul mates.

* * *

><p>Russian Translation: go back to sleep darling, I am here<br>All translation done in Google Translate

Hey ho hello, I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New year I did try to get a Christmas chapter up but it didn't work. I cant remember if I told you guys back in November I got my new laptop but the hard drive broke this week (laptop hard drives hate me) so I was using my mums for something and found this story on it so I thought I would upload it. I was asked to do a chapter with Rose and Dimitri going on holiday to a cabin that they talked about in the snow angel Blood Promise flash back that Rose has (does that make sense?) as soon as I get the time I promise to write that... hopefully see you soon guys

Lissa xXx


	15. Fighting and Nightmares

Rose and Dimitri have a disagreement that leaves Rose sleeping alone... DPOV

* * *

><p>"Stop being so stupid" Rose yelled at me, we had been fighting for well over three hours now over something I had said earlier in the day.<p>

"Oh for the love of God stop being so childish!" Rose clenched her fist and slammed it against the table

"Childish? Why do you always call me childish?" I looked over to her from my seat on the couch

"Maybe I wouldn't call you childish if you didn't behave that way" She placed her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache, I wouldn't be surprised if she did have one with all the shouting she had been doing.

"I'm not being childish I am telling you what you did wrong" We had been talking with some guardians in the gym that evening after our shift and I had expressed my opinions on Moroi living and working in the human world, Rose hadn't agreed with me on the topic.

"You think that what I said was wrong just because you don't agree with me on it that is childish" I folded my arms in an attempt to calm myself, I hated to admit it but Rose knew how to anger me. Usually in a fight I could stay calm and reasonable but when arguing with Rose I would always find myself fighting for control even more than usual.

"No Dimitri ask anyone what you said was wrong" She walked around the table and stood in front of me,

"It was my opinion, if I behaved this way after you gave your opinion you would start world war three over it" She raised her eyebrows at me

"Oh and that's not what you're doing?" I stood up, making her look up at me

"No I'm not I am trying to reason with you" I raised my voice slightly

"By calling me childish? Cause if you think that's gonna work then you are really stupid"

"Really stupid? Nice choice of words, very mature!" Rose threw her hands in the air

"That's it, I'm done!" She stormed in to the bedroom, I sat down putting my head in my hands and took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. I knew I had to go and apologise to her, I knew she was the one in the wrong but I had said some awful things to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts but loud foot steps behind me, I stood up and started turning to face her

"Roza…" she threw a spare duvet and a pillow on to the couch

"Enjoy sleeping on the couch Dimitri, Good night!" She practically ran back towards the bedroom

"Roza, come on" I called out to her but got no response "Damn woman" I mumbled to myself, I briefly considered following her and trying to apologise tonight but then I remembered what happened last time I tried to do that. I sighed and laid down on the couch before throwing the duvet over me and closing my eyes, I knew that sleeping wouldn't be easy that night. I tossed and turned for hours trying to get comfortable, the couch Rose and I owned really wasn't designed for someone of my height. I looked over at the clock on the wall to see it was three am vampire time, I had been laying there for five hours trying to sleep. I looked around me the sunlight was streaming through the curtains lighting the room, unlike in the bedroom there were no black out blinds on the windows in our living room. I could see the photo frame on our wall; Pictures of Rose and I, Vasilisa and Christian, Sydney, Adrian and Declan, Eddie and Jillian. I thought of the blessed life I had, I had my Roza, my friends, my family yes it had been a fight to get them but I had them now. My gaze settled on a picture of Rose at her birthday party she was laughing at a joke someone had told her and her eyes were shining brightly, Vasilisa had said that her aura was so bright it had almost blinded her that night. I smiled I love that woman with all my heart even if at times she drives me crazy, I closed my eyes once more and sighed, that's when I heard a scream coming from the bedroom. "Roza" My eyes flew open and I threw the duvet off of me, grabbing the stake off of the table I ran in to the bedroom and turned on the light ready to kill whatever was hurting my Roza. It took my eyes a second to adjust to the light but once they had I saw no intruder or attacker I saw only Rose screaming and thrashing around in the bed with her duvet thrown away from her

"NO STOP PLEASE STOP" I dropped the stake and sat on the edge of the bed shaking her shoulder slightly

"Roza, Roza love wake up"

"NO DIMITRI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE" I stopped shaking her shoulder as my heart broke knowing she was having a nightmare about me "MASON NO LISSA RUN" If mason was in her nightmare I knew it had to be a really bad one, I began shaking her shoulders again a little harder this time

"Roza wake up, you're having a nightmare my love wake up"

"LISSA NO DIMITRI PLEASE STOP PLEASE" Hearing her begging me to stop whatever it was I was doing to her and her friends in her dream made my heart break even more

"Roza" I was almost shouting at her "Roza wake up" She screamed and sat up her eyes were wide open "Shhh Roza it's okay" Rose looked at me and backed away almost falling off of the bed as she did

"SHOW ME YOUR TEETH" she had grabbed her stake off of the bedside table and held it in a defensive position "SHOW ME YOUR TEETH" she screamed again. I smiled at her, a full smile showing her all of my teeth. "Normal teeth" she lowered her stake slightly "brown eyes" She dropped her hand in to her lap "tanned skin" her eyes were slowly filling up with tears as I held my hand out towards her "Dhampir you're a Dhampir" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Roza, it's okay now, it's okay" I put the stake back on the table and held her close and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed in to my chest

"Dimitri…" She tried to talk through the sobs "Dimitri… I… I…"

"Shhh my love, it was just a nightmare" I kept talking to her in long unbroken sentences in both English and Russian knowing that it would calm her "There there, its alright now"

"It was Spokane" She took a deep breath "but the Strigoi wasn't Isaiah, it was you" her whole body was shaking as she spoke "You killed Mason, turned Lissa" more tears fell "You tried to turn me, I felt your fangs on my neck" she looked up at me "I'm sorry, you don't wanna hear this"

"It's okay darling, if you need to talk about it I will listen" she looked at me and noticed that I was sitting on the edge of the bed

"Why are you not in bed properly?"

"I was on the couch remember? We were fighting"

"You came in here to wake me from a nightmare even though you were angry with me?" she asked

"Of course I did, Roza even if we are fighting or mad at each other I will always love you and want to protect you, always"

"You mean that?"

"Of course, come here" I lifted her up and sat her on my lap "You are my Roza even when we're not talking or if I'm sleeping on the couch" I kissed her forehead "and I will be there if you need me"

"I will be there if you need me too" she gave a weak smile

"Come on let's get you tucked in again and I will head back to the couch"

"No, you're not going back to the couch" she wrapped her arms around me "You are staying here"

"Are you sure?" she nodded "okay then lets get in to bed then" Rose got off of my lap and sat back on the bed while I retrieved the duvet from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her before climbing in myself. Rose looked in to my eyes

"I love you Dimitri" I leant over and kissed her slowly

"I love you too my Roza" we both laid down and I pulled her in to a hug, we stayed silent for a few minutes until I said "Rose"

"Yeah"

"How would you feel about buying a longer couch?" Rose laughed loudly and looked up at me

"I'm assuming that trying to sleep on the couch wasn't that comfortable" I shook my head and she laughed again "Okay hon we will buy a longer couch, but you know if you just gave up and admitted that I'm always right you would never have to sleep on the couch" I laughed at that shaking my head at her

"It would be easier that way but I don't think that is ever going to happen"

"Well longer couch it is I guess" she gave another small smile and we just held each other quietly for a while until Rose whispered "Dimitri?"

"Hmm"

"I'm scared" I looked down in to her eyes

"Of what my love?"

"To go to sleep" I saw the fear in her eyes and held her a little tighter

"Don't be, I am here now and I will scare away any nightmares that come"

"You promise?" I nodded and kissed her head

"I promise" that seemed to calm her as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me

"Night Dimitri" she mumbled in to my chest

"Good night Roza" and with that we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Heya, It has been so long since I uploaded anything... Sorry about that. I have had a lot of computer and wifi issues that and writers block is never a good thing. I did try to write Rose and Dimitri going away on holiday together (Rose was gonna plan a secret trip for Dimitri to go stay in a little cabin in the woods the one they talked about in Blood Promise) but every time I tried to write it it just didn't come out the way I wanted it, I am gonna keep trying though so you still might get that one at some point. Anyway please let me know what you think of this chapter, I know I had already done a nightmare one but I felt like doing another<p>

Please Review

Lissa xXx


	16. So you don't feel like dancing?

An exhausted Dimitri and a surprisingly energetic Rose... DPOV

* * *

><p>I dried my hands on my jeans as I walked towards the living room Rose was following close behind me. We had barley spoken since we had come off duty; we had both had an eighteen hour shift and had both been up for over twenty four hours, to say that we were exhausted was an understatement. I sank down on to the couch and yawned. I had just about managed to stay awake to cook dinner and wash up all I wanted to do was sleep, but as usual Rose had other plans.<p>

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked, her eyes were bright and she almost seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet; I was left wondering how someone who had just complained that they were exhausted could be so full of energy.

"Not really, I don't think that I could keep my eyes open for the opening credits to be honest my love" she looked disappointed but I knew she wouldn't argue me on it or so I thought.

"Wanna read? Or play a game or something?" She really wasn't going to give up,

"Sorry Roza but I really need to sleep" I placed my hand on her shoulder "and I really think that you should come with me" she looked appalled at the suggestion

"But it's only seven Dimitri" I glanced at the clock on the wall, it had felt like later than that to me probably because it had been such a long day. "I can't go to bed now!" she started to swing her arms by her side "besides I feel like dancing!" She exclaimed as she ran behind the couch and turned the radio on, I rubbed my forehead as I realised that there was no way she would want to come to bed anytime soon.

"I'm gonna go to bed Rose okay?" I was about to push myself off the couch when I felt a hand on my shoulder keeping me seated.

"Please stay here with me Dimitri" Rose rubbed her thumb across my shoulder "Just for a little while" I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "Please Dimitri" I turned to face her she was looking down on me her eyes wide, how could I resist that face?

"Fine, but only a little while" she beamed and kissed my forehead before turning away and calling out

"Thank you" in a sing song voice. I noticed my book on the table and picked it up pulling out the bookmark and picked up where I left off. I could hear Rose's feet sliding around on the floor behind me as she danced to the music, the noises were not particularly loud but were extremely annoying seen as I was already in an irritated mood. I tried to ignore her and focus on my book but with every sentence it seemed as though the words were slipping further and further away, I found myself having to read the same line three or four times to actually remember it before moving on. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before putting my bookmark back in and closing the book, I knew trying to read it like that was just going to aggravate me further. I put my book down and forced myself off the couch. I headed towards the bedroom but found my path blocked by my dancing girlfriend, I side stepped to avoid her only to have the slide across blocking my path for a second time.

"Rose I'm going to bed, please let me through and could you turn down the music a little?" I rubbed my forehead again and tried to pass her but yet again she glided over stopping me from leaving the room.

"Not much fun dancing on my own" she looked up at me and I could have sworn she was batting her eyelashes a little, a smile crossed her face and for a brief moment my bad day almost seemed to slip away "dance with me?" she asked still looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"I don't think so, not today" I mumbled as I tried once more to go around her but again she stepped in front of me.

"Come on, I know you can dance" she put her hands on her hips and lifted her head up to face me directly "You don't wanna dance with me?"

"Not today" I repeated and attempted to walk past her, this time instead of trying to prevent me from passing she grabbed my hands and started pulling my arms gently side to side causing me to sway a little. I looked down at her and watched her feet as they stepped from side to side in sync with my hands, I took a deep breath and felt some of the days tension slip away. I let my girlfriend guide my hands feeling them slowly getting higher and higher, I closed my eyes briefly letting the feeling of Rose's hands and my own sink in it had been such a long time since we had just held hands like this. Roza began to spin us slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster, with my eyes closed and my lack of sleep really getting to me I soon felt very dizzy. "Enough" I opened my eyes and staggered back a bit as I let go of her hands

"What's wrong?" she wore a puzzled expression on her face and confusion in her eyes as she spoke.

"I already told you" I said almost angrily "I don't feel like dancing" her facial expression changed from puzzled to completely neutral, leaving me to wonder what it was she was thinking she looked away as though thinking of how to respond.

"So you don't feel like dancing?" she looked back to me raising her eyebrows and she now wore an annoyed expression, I couldn't tell whether that was because of me or the fact that she still couldn't raise only one eyebrow. She took a few steps back as though preparing for something.

"But how about sparring?"

"No no no no no" I yelled out but it was too late she ran at me full force pushing me backwards causing me to go flying over the back of the couch. She quickly jumped over herself and jumped on top of me before I had a chance to move, she attempted to pin me to the floor but I easily rolled her over pushing the table to the side as I did. For a while it was simply a fight to see who could roll and pin the other but Rose quickly got bored of that; pushing me off of her she grabbed a large couch cushion and throwing it at me hitting me square in the face knocking me off balance, I threw one back at her but missed and hit one of the shelves I heard something break but I couldn't see what as I was suddenly pushed in to the wall behind me.

"Come on Comrade, is that all you got?" she ran at me once more and we continued sparring like that around the living room for another ten minutes before we were both completely exhausted. By this time I was now laying on the floor with Rose sitting on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. Her breathing was heavy as she attempted to catch her breath, we hadn't sparred in a while and never in our own home. I felt as though I should look around and assess the damage but I couldn't take my eyes off the love of my life. She was leaning down towards me slowly as her breathing gradually returned to normal, as she lay herself down on my chest I could feel her heart racing almost as fast as my own. The tip of her nose almost touching mine as her big brown eyes gazed in to my own, her mouth formed a small smile before she tilted her head down and kissed me. It was slow and full of love. By this time we had both closed our eyes just letting our feeling guide us. Rose moved her hands off of my own putting them either side of me to steady herself, I took the opportunity and wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Her head tilted to the side a little as she began to move her kisses down my cheek, along my jaw and down my neck. She stopped at first I couldn't work out why. I opened my eyes and looked down at her without moving my head, her body was limp and I could hear very soft snoring, for the first time that day I gave a genuine smile. I sat up quietly holding her close as I did, her legs were wrapped around me and her head was now resting on my shoulder. A carefully stood up keeping my arms wrapped around Rose making sure she was safe. I walked over to the bedroom without turning to inspect the damage we had obviously done to the room. Once I got to the bedroom I pulled back the duvet and set Rose down gently, as I did she stirred and mumbled a jumble of words I couldn't quite make out. I changed quickly and got in to bed beside her holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"Good night my Roza"

* * *

><p>Wow, It has been so long since I have written any fanfiction! Sorry about that, I went back to college in September and I have been kind of swamped with everything there. This chapter is based around a scene from the movie The Man From U.N.C.L.E, the scene is between Illya and Gaby and I seriously ship them so much it is unreal! The relationship Illya and Gaby have is what I think Rose and Dimitri would have been like if VA was set in the 60s :)<p>

anyway as always let me know what you think guys, reading your reviews really does make my day :)

LissaxXx


End file.
